Love's a pain
by AppleLollipop-Chan
Summary: Sasuke's a junior in Konoha High with a normal life with being at the top of the school and his grade but when a freshman enters the school, everything crumbles down. SasuNeji. Neji's the uke! First fanfic so be nice please. Some OOC, and smexiness
1. Chapter One

_**This is my first fanfic, so be nice with me please. Also, Neji is 2 years younger than Sasuke in this story. Itachi is Neji's math teacher, everyone including Lee and Tenten are in Sasuke's year (except Neji). I will introduce more characters later. And I'm going by the American High school, which means Neji's a freshman and Sasuke's a junior. **_

_**I don't own Naruto. Enjoy the fanfic! :D**_

* * *

"Read a book and write a report on it." Kakashi said to his junior class. "And no baby books that have only 200 pages or less and this is due next Wednesday, which means you have 1 week to finish,"

"Aww! Kakashi-sensei! You always give homework!" yelled a blonde girl. "Can't you give us a little more time?! That's way to short!" whined a pink headed.

"No whining Sakura and Ino, if you don't complete the assignment, you get four zero's." He said. The bell rang and everyone was out the class. The group gathered together and walked to their next class until they saw teens circling around one person and an adult. But...why were they? Sasuke walked ahead of the group to catch a glimpse of what's going on.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" Sakura and Ino said.

A boy who had long dark brown hair that reached right below his ass, beautiful lavender eyes, plumped lips, long eyelashes, small nose, and a feminine jaw line was standing in the middle. Was this really a boy? He looked a lot like a girl though. But seriously flat. This had to be a boy.

"Everyone, this is Neji Hyuuga. He's new and I want you all to be nice and kind to him." Said Kurenai, the student council. Neji look around and yawned and stretched. When he did, you could see…curves?

"Damn, he's got a nice ass." Kiba said. Sasuke couldn't help but agree. He's never seen anyone, actually any guy look so…so…-

"Stop staring…" Neji said, after catching Sasuke and Kiba staring at him. Sasuke glared at him. "I can stare at anyone I please." He replied. Neji and Sasuke stared at each other as if it was a contest. Naruto, Sasuke's best friend felt a tint of jealousy seeing Sasuke stare and pay attention to someone else. "All of you clear the hall right now!" yelled a blonde lady, the principal, Tsunade. "Also, Sasuke, I want you to show Neji around. Your brother is teaching a class in 3 minutes, so he can't do it."

"Fine…" He said. "He better keep up or he's going to be left behind."

"Sasuke, cheer up and be nice! By the looks of it, most guys would like to be in your spot! Just look around you!" Kiba said. Most men were glaring at Sasuke for being the one chosen and the girls at Neji since Sasuke's going to lead him around. "Sasuke-kun! Refuse, we'll be late to class and you don't know how long it's going to take to tell him everything in this huge school!" Ino yelled.

"Sasuke, I will inform your teacher about this so he won't think your skipping. You have one week to escort Neji around. You don't have to do this in one day, so don't push yourself." Tsunade said. Sasuke simply nodded. He walked ahead but when he noticed Neji wasn't following, he looked back and said "If you don't follow, I'll make you follow." He said in a low deep, menacing voice. Neji shuddered but still stood there, he wasn't going to let him get him.

Sasuke walked towards Neji and grabbed his hand and started pulling him. It was easy for him to do so, considering Neji was shorter and lighter than him. "You're a Hyuuga right? And I believe your part of the branch side, why don't you just do your duty like a faithful one would?" Sasuke said. There was a moment of silence till a smack was heard and Neji ran off. Nobody could believe what was happening. Did Neji just slap Sasuke? Sasuke, the number one student throughout the whole school?!

"Neji!" Tsunade said. "God, Sasuke…can't you be a bit nicer? You're going after him, and give him this schedule; I made all his classes near yours so he can reach you if he has a problem."

Sasuke just stood there. He still couldn't believe what was happening and what had just happened.

* * *

_**So? What did you think? Please review! :D Hope it wasn't too crappy to read.**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Replies:**_

_**SouthParkfan2- Thanks Chu~ I thought no one would read it. Glad you thought it was a nice beginning. Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Hanai-Kun- Thank you so much! He's cute either way but I was so frustrated seeing all those stories with Naruto always being the perfect uke. So I put Neji in his place instead. Yeah, I noticed that. XD I changed it now. Sasuke's a bastard, so he always starts out wrong. Thanks again and here's the next chapter.**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga- No problem! :D I knew you'd love it! Here's the next chapter.**_

_**UndergirlHaven- Well, I didn't really do it for the uke thing, I just wanted to make Neji younger than Sasuke because almost no one does. So you could say some for the uke thing but mostly because I wanted my story to be different. Fight? Hmm…I don't really like making those (not good at them either) but it will happen later on. Thanks for reading it! :D It's not a one shot, oh, and I will talk to you on DA. **_

_**Stormie100- Thanks for reading and no, it's not a one shot. :D I hate those. If I write one, it's because I'm too lazy to write a full one. XD**_

_**Hey everyone, this is the next chapter and longer. XD Neji's actually 2 years younger than Sasuke, not 1, sorry. I fixed that so no worries. Enjoy, oh, and I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

After searching for Neji for so long, Sasuke decided to give up. Why did he run off anyways? Sasuke sighed and started heading towards the front of the school. There, he saw Neji quiet, but not crying.

"Hey…you coming with me or not?" Sasuke said calmly. Neji just glared at him and ignored. "Look, I don't know why you ran but-"

"You don't know anything about me! How dare you say something like that to my face?!" Neji yelled.

Sasuke was surprised. True, he didn't know anything in particular about Neji, but he did know his cousin, Hinata and about the Hyuuga's.

"I didn't mean to offend you, but I do know a little about the Hyuuga's and your cousin, Hinata. So don't act like you know everything" He replied annoyed. "Her father's Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader, and she's his daughter. I heard that people who aren't in the main are in the branch side. And since you aren't Hiashi's son, obviously you're in the branch side."

Neji was quiet for a while but then, "Don't say that man's name around me…" he said softly. "He's done things to me that I don't want to remember. Please, just let me be and go to class."

Sasuke sighed; this was going to be tough. "What did he do?" he said. Neji was quiet and obviously, didn't want to answer.

"Fine, if you won't come with me or at least tell me what's wrong, then I'll leave." Sasuke said as he started to walk away. Neji held his hand before he could go all the way. "Please, I'm sorry. But what you said reminded me of what he would say." He said.

Sasuke felt weak all of a sudden and decided to sit there with Neji. He knew he only had 9 minutes left to get to Ibiki-Sensei's class, and knew it would be hell if he didn't, but Neji needed him right now. Sasuke wasn't really the type to care about someone but Neji really hit a soft spot in him.

"Hey, just because I said sorry, doesn't mean I like you." Neji said. Sasuke's eye twitched. So much for soft spot. "Tch, whatever. So, what are you going to do? Go to my brother Itachi's class or stay here and skip?" he questioned.

"I wouldn't want _him _to find out I was skipping my first day here, so I'll go to class." Neji sighed. He got up and headed towards the stairs. Then Sasuke remembered that he and his friends were going to all hang out after school, so this was the best chance for him to make- Damn…Neji's ass sure distracted him.

"Ok then, let's go." Sasuke said.

* * *

They got to Itachi's classroom and Sasuke told Neji to stay there while he walked in. No guy was going to gawk at Neji. Itachi spun his chair around to see it was his brother and the new student behind him and out of view. Girls in the class were giggling at Sasuke and commenting on how cute he looks today. "What do you want, Sasuke?" he said. Sasuke motioned Itachi to come out of the classroom to talk. Itachi turned to the class and told them to finish their work while he was outside.

After they stepped out of the classroom, Sasuke said, "Itachi, this is your new student. He's late because we bumped into some trouble." Itachi looked at Neji and licked his lips. 'Damn, he's beautiful' Itachi thought. Neji didn't even notice since he was twirling some strands of his hair around his finger, a habit he got when his hair got longer. 'So innocent.' Itachi thought.

"Itachi, I don't have all day. You can imagine yourself ravaging him some other time but right now, you have a class to teach and I need to get going." Sasuke said with a tint of anger in his voice. "No need to get all mad, Sasuke." Itachi smirked. "So what's his name?"

Sasuke was about to answer but then Neji answered first. "I'm Neji Hyuuga, sir." He said softly. 'A Hyuuga eh?' "Well then, get in the class and sit in the empty seat. You can go now Sasuke" Itachi said. Sasuke handed Neji his schedule and waited till he was inside the class and looked at Itachi. "You'd better not try anything with him, Itachi. You'll put your reputation in trouble." Sasuke said. "Don't worry, Sasuke and get going or I'll lie and tell Ibiki you're skipping." Itachi smirked evilly.

Sasuke chuckled and walked away.

* * *

After Neji's class ended, Itachi called after him. "Neji, I want to meet you after school. You're not in trouble, so don't worry about it."

"Ok, Itachi-sensei. I'll be here." He answered. With that he left the room. Itachi smirked. 'This is going to be easy.' He thought.

Neji looked for Sasuke since he was the only one he knew at least a little here. He knew Hinata, but wouldn't want to embarrass her in front of her friends in any way.

"Hey there, beautiful. What are you doing here all alone?" A guy with silver hair said.

Neji ignored him since he remembered him being one of the teachers gawking at him. He hoped Sasuke would come soon. 'Wait, I'm not a princess, waiting to be saved by a prince. I can fend for myself!' Neji thought.

"Back off, I'm not interested, and you're a teacher." Neji mumbled, not even looking at him. "Aww, come on…I'm not going to hurt you. I can help you find your way." He said.

The guy slammed Neji against his locker. "Obey me, and you won't be punished. And keep this a secret from everyone." He whispered in a husky voice.

Right then and there, Neji snapped, remembering things he tried to lock away somewhere deep in his heart. Neji started struggling and looking around for help. Even if he was panicking, he was not going to scream like a damsel in distress. The guy was just about to lock lips with Neji's till he was knocked down on the floor. Neji looked up, to see Sasuke, after elbowing Hidan in the head. "Sasuke…" he whispered breathlessly and softly, almost not even hearable.

"Damn, even most teachers in the school are gay. He's the gym teacher, and his name's Hidan. If you ever see him, leave quickly. He only wants to get in your pants." Sasuke said, trying not to let his voice tremble after hearing Neji say his name so softly.

"Alright then…thanks." Neji said. "But I could have knocked him down as well. I'm not weak." He commented, embarrassed.

"Could have, would have, but didn't" Sasuke chuckled. "Next time, scream my name, I'll be here."

Neji's face quickly turned red. He tried to fight it off but what Sasuke just said, didn't help. Instead, he tried to face his head another direction.

Sasuke took Neji's chin in his hand and looked him right in the eyes. "You've got a beautiful blush; it'll be a shame if you hide it." He said.

Neji was lost in his own world after Sasuke's words. Sasuke was probably one of the only guys who didn't go to him just to get him in bed, he was actually being gentle. Neji liked Sasuke's touch and started to close his eyes. Sasuke started to lean in as well. And right before anything happened, they heard;

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Teme!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, get your ass out wherever you are!"

"You just ran off! Get over here now, Sasuke-kun!

"S-Sasuke-kun? Where'd you go?"

"Jeez, they're looking for me as if I'm some kind of a puppy…" Sasuke said in annoyance as he let Neji go.

Neji just snapped out of his trance and glared at Sasuke. "I can't believe you were trying to put your filthy lips on mine!"

"What the hell? You were enjoying it too, so I'm not the only one to blame!" Sasuke snapped. At that time, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Kiba walked towards them. Naruto was shocked to see what was happening but also to see Hidan, the gym teacher, knocked out on the floor.

Neji was leaning on the lockers and Sasuke being really close to him with his leg in between Neji's. Neji blushed and was embarrassed since he let his cousin, Hinata, see him like this. Hinata covered her mouth in horror as she knew Sakura and Ino were about to snap while, Kiba snickered.

"Get off my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. "Yours?! He's mine, billboard brow!" Ino snapped.

"Shut it, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun obviously likes me more!"

"Why you little-" Ino began but stopped when she caught Neji and Sasuke's glare.

Naruto, again, felt jealous. But tried to hide it as much as possible. What's so good about this freshman anyways?

"Don't worry girls" Neji said, "Nothing was going on, so now you can have fun with your little Sasuke." As he walked away, the girls jumped on Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sasuke tried to get the girls off. But the only thing that was on his mind was Neji.

* * *

_**So? What did you think? Please review! :D Cookies for everyone who does~**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Replies:**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga- Thanks~ I really appreciate it when you review with such kind words. :D I'm not going to end this story anytime soon, and I'm a fast updater since schools out. **_

_**Stormie100- Yeah, since my life is quite boring (nothing to do at the moment and it keeps raining outside; Hurricane season!) and schools closed for me, I have more time to write. :D Thanks for reading!**_

_**Yay! Thank you for the reviews, all of you get cookies~ There is lemon/(rape to some) in this chapter. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Also, I was thinking of adding Mpreg sometime later and the characters might be OOC.**_

* * *

After school, Neji walked to Itachi's classroom. When he opened the door, no one was there, but there was note on the teacher's desk. He picked it up and read:

'We'll talk later; I had something to attend to.' Neji sighed. 'When I could have been going to Sasuke, not like I wanted to or anything, just saying, I end up in a empty classroom when I could have done something else.' He thought.

"Neji…" Sasuke said from behind. "Someone's waiting for you outside. I thought I'd find you here."

Sasuke startled Neji which lead him to drop a vase that was on Itachi's desk. Neji gaped in horror, knowing he was in big trouble now. "You stupid ass! You made me drop Itachi's vase…I'm in trouble now." He yelled but calmed down after seeing Sasuke picking pieces up from the floor to look what vase it was.

'Shit…its mother's vase that she let Itachi have, but why did he leave it here? Neji's in big trouble now, this vase cost a fortune.' Sasuke thought.

"Leave it to me, Neji. I'll talk to him when I get home if he's there. Anyways, a man who looks like you just manlier is outside looking for you." Sasuke said aloud. Neji thought for a moment till he just noticed he'd been insulted, but Sasuke was already running out the classroom with a smirk. "Sasuke! I'll kick your ass this time-" Neji stopped when he saw Sasuke talking to…to…it can't be.

"Hiashi-Sama…" Neji said. Neji flinched as he heard Hiashi spoke.

"Neji, I want to talk to you later. I won't be in the compound until 10:00, so stay awake." Hiashi said. Neji knew what was to happen to him. He thought Hiashi would leave him alone since he has for 2 months now.

"H-hai…" Neji said in a trembling voice that he tried so hard to hide. Sasuke wasn't trusting. Did this man do something to Neji? But what was it? With that, Hiashi left outside the front door and talked to Hinata for a while till he left in a Limo.

"Sasuke! Were going to hang out now and Hinata's father approved of her staying with us for as long as we want. So let's go!" Kiba yelled.

"Ah, sure. But I can't stay for long. I need to head back home to Itachi." He replied back. Sasuke looked at Neji from the corner of his eye and whispered "Be safe." to him before he left. Neji sighed as an 'ok' to Sasuke as he walked home.

* * *

Sasuke and his friends were chatting in a bar. There was drinking, some smoking, and dirty dancing. There was men on men, girl on girl, and guy on girl.

Sasuke knew that Itachi would beat him for coming to somewhere like this but he doesn't care since he's not staying. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to dance?" Ino said. Sasuke wanted to dance but not with Ino. Especially not dirty dancing with Ino. 'I wish Neji was here...' He thought.

"No thanks Ino, I'm not really a dancer. Especially when it comes to dirty dancing." He murmured. Naruto was drunk after drinking 2 glasses and was trying to persuade Sakura or Hinata to dance with him, which Sakura turned down and Hinata not able to answer.

"Leave Hinata alone you dobe, she obviously doesn't want to." Sasuke said after seeing Hinata's trouble look. "Fine then, Sasuke! Dance with me!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, but I can't stay, its getting too late, and I need to head home to Itachi before he finds out I was here. See you guys at school tomorrow." He said.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino said. Hinata also excused herself and left with Sasuke.

"Hinata...I want you to watch Neji. If nothing goes wrong with him tonight, then tell me, ok?" He said with worry. Hinata nodded as she said her goodbye and went the opposite way.

* * *

That night, Neji waited in Hiashi's room with a Kimono on and nothing beneath it. It was 10:00 now, so Hiashi must be here already.

The door opened slightly before it opened fully. There, Hiashi stood with a bath robe on. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He walked up towards Neji who was sitting on the bed's edge. He leaned and stole a kiss from Neji. It seemed like hours until he finally let go.

"It's been so long since I touched you, hasn't it Neji?" He whispered. Neji only look at Hiashi with half lidded eyes, since he was sleepy.

"Oh? Your sleepy aren't you?" Neji only nodded to the question, even though Hiashi wouldn't sleep yet. Hiashi snapped and yelled, "Answer me you branch house trash!"

Neji winced as Hiashi pulled his hair and threw him on the floor. "I'm sorry Hiashi-Sama, I am but I'll do what you w-want." He said as his voiced cracked at the end.

Hiashi said no more as he slid his robe off, revealing a hard erection. He pulled Neji's head towards it and forcefully put his erection in Neji's mouth.

Neji chocked when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Suck." Hiashi commanded. Neji didn't want to but knew he had to if he didn't want to be hurt. Neji began to but at a slow pace to get use to the taste.

Hiashi would have none of this, so he had his hand behind Neji's head and guided him back and forth and fast. Hiashi moans and keeps his eyes closed but Neji's eyes never leaves Hiashi's face.

"Hn.." Neji said but was muffled.

Hiashi came in Neji's mouth, which led to Neji choking. Hiashi pushed Neji onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "You really are beautiful, Neji. Your mine and no one else's, understand?" He said. Neji could not say anything and didn't agree but he knew if he didn't say anything soon, Hiashi will punish him.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Hiashi said while stroking Neji's face. He pressed his lips to Neji's and let his tounge slip into Neji's mouth. He slid Neji's kimono off, revealing his bare chest and Neji's own erection.

"We can't go slow tonight because, I'm very busy and have a meeting in 1 hour. But I wasn't going to go slow anyways, Neji." Hiashi said as he turned Neji over and massage his ass.

Neji didn't want to moan but ended up doing so. 'I shouldn't moan! Gosh, he knows my weakness...'

Hiashi didn't even bother preparing the young boy and thrusted deep and hard into Neji.

Neji let out a loud yelp, as he felt the pain and pleasure. Hiashi didn't even wait till Neji adjusted to his size. Instead he just kept thrusting in and out, deeper and harder with every movement.

Neji yelled and tears sprang in his eyes as he Hiashi went faster.

"You just keep getting tighter and tighter, huh Neji?" Hiashi moaned. "You feel so good, you know that?"

Hiashi got out of Neji. 'Is he letting me me go? Maybe he needs to head to his meeting?' Neji thought, hopefully. But those thoughts were gone the minute Hiashi pulled Neji on top of him. His hands on Neji's ass, slamming him down on his member.

"Ahhh! No!" Neji screamed and moaned. Hiashi only slammed Neji down harder and faster, occasionally bucking his hips up. Neji couldn't help it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Hiashi's neck. Hiashi turned over so now Neji was on the bottom and kept thrusting into him.

He nibbled Neji's ear lobe while Neji was screaming on the top of his lungs. "Not so loud, Neji, someone will find out." He whispered. "Hn." Neji said as he bit his lip. 'No. Don't give him the pleas-' "Ahh!" Neji screamed loudly after Hiashi kept hitting his prostate over and over again.

"Thats a good little uke" Hiashi said with a smirk.

A couple of more thrust and Hiashi and Neji came. Neji let out a loud yelp when this happened while Hiashi moaned.

Hiashi got up and pulled the covers over a shivering, sweaty, and sleepy Neji, and walked towards the bathroom. He hoped no one heard, but according to Neji's screams, louder then any scream he has ever heard, they must have been caught or at least, someone knew Neji was doing something with someone else. 'I hope no one heard. I plan to keep my uke for a long time.' He thought.

Hiashi's words were in vain, since Hinata heard everything. When she was looking for Neji, she didn't find him in his room and decided to ask her father. Thats how she found out. She stood there in shock and covering her mouth, from outside the door. 'My father...and Neji?!' She thought. She knew she would get caught listening so she ran as fast as she could to her room and not believe what she just heard.

'What should I do? Should I tell Sasuke? What if Neji doesn't want me to tell Sasuke?' Hinata let her thoughts rest for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Neji didn't want to get up since his ass was throbing painfully. The door flung open revealing Hiashi. "Neji, I want you to go to school today, so don't think about laying here. If you don't, I know that Uchiha boy will get suspicious." He said.

Neji only "Hn" as an answer since he felt too much pain. Hiashi closed the door behind him and walked to Neji. He pulled up Neji's face and gave Neji a kiss while massaging Neji's ass with the other hand. He just couldn't help but touch Neji's ass, something Hiashi loved about Neji.

Neji had enough of this as he pushed Hiashi away causing Hiashi to be mad. Hiashi slapped Neji hard on his right cheek.

Neji held his cheek and tried to hold back the tears. He looked at Hiashi with a look that asked why did he do this. "Obey me, and you won't be punished." He said while walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Neji decided to not disobey Hiashi's orders and got up, painfully, and took a bath. When he was done and entered his room, and saw that all his clothes were gone. 'What the?' He looked everywhere but couldn't find any. He went to Hinata's room with a towel on and knocked.

"C-coming!" She answered and opened the door. "Neji-nii-san! What's wrong?" She said as she looked at Neji. Neji sighed and said; "Hinata...erm, how do I say this...I can't find any of my clothes, I was wondering if you knew where they were." He said.

"Oh! About that...w-well, our maid decided to wash our clothes and well, she didn't finish yours yet." She answered timidly.

"Then how am I suppose to go to school?!" he yelled desperately. Neji's yell reminded Hinata of the occurance last night that led her face to have a bright red blush. 'I'll ask him later...'

Neji decided to ignore that and asked the question again, in different words. "Well, she finished mines, so I have a pair of female clothes. Its the best I can do." She said as she held up the skirt.

Neji's eyebrow twitched and said; "I'm not wearing it..." Hinata gave him a 'Yeah, whatever look.'

* * *

At the same time somewhere, Sasuke woke up. "Gosh, I'm going to be late but I'm so tired..." He collasped on his bed and called Itachi. "What's up?" Itachi said. "I might be late, you think you can give me a pass?" Sasuke asked. "Geez Sasuke, this is the first time. What's going on with you? Your always early but fine." He said as he wrote him one.

Sasuke thanked him, but then remembered that Neji broke Itachi's vase. "Wait! Itachi, Neji broke your vase yesterday that mom gave you. I can have it fixed, just please dont get mad at Neji." He said.

"Oh? He did, did he? Well I'll talk with him later. Go and get ready. I'm giving you 30 minutes." Itachi said as he walked away with a smirk that Sasuke could not see. Sasuke was surprised at how Itachi took the information easily. 'Somethings wrong...' He thought. 'Might as well just let it go for now, I find out whatever it is.'

* * *

Sasuke looked out the window from Itachi's car while Itachi was driving them to school. 'I wonder if Neji's alright...' He sighed as they neared the school.

* * *

Beautiful hips swaying side to side, nice soft, smooth legs, small feet inside girl shoes with long socks, hair in a ponytail, and...an annoyed look. Yes, Neji ended up wearing it, only so he would not get scolded by Hiashi. "I can't wait to see everyone's expression when I get to school..." Neji said in sarcasm, which caused Hinata to giggle.

Men where blushing and looking at the two beautiful Hyuuga's. Hinata blushed timidly, and Neji glared at them to look away. Some probably thought he was a girl with no chest but still beautiful. Hinata, on the other hand did. And not small either.

Some came to ask Hinata out or Neji. If they asked Neji, they get cold answer and if it was Hinata, Neji would say no for her since she was about to pass out.

They were nearing the school and Neji knew, today will be hell for him.

* * *

**_Reviews please! Also, I thought I would clear up somethings. Neji's 5'3' and staying like that. XD_**

**_Also Neji's 15 and Sasuke's 17. Sasuke's 5'11' and most likely staying. Other guys are pretty much the same height except the teachers with Itachi being 6'2, the tallest. Itachi's 21 I think since he's suppose to be 5 years older right?_**

**_The girls in the school are about 5'5' but Hinata's the shortest, coming to 5'2'. Just thought I pointed it out. Oh! Well, this is my first lemon, was it good for a first? I would like to know that. Thanks for reading~ Any mistakes, tell me. _**

**_A/N: I'm thinking of drawing a picture of how Neji looks like here and submitting it to deviantart. I'm not that good but good enough to draw. Hope for the best ok? ^_^ Not going to promise anything, though._**


	4. Chapter Four

_**Replies:**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga- On deviant art, my account name is AppleLollipop12. I didn't draw the picture yet and I might not, but if I do, I'll tell you, ok? Also, I update fast because of the weather. I'm staying inside almost all the time much to my dismay. -___- **__**Neji's not really that short because my sister's 5'3 and she doesn't look short. XD I think it's the perfect height for a uke.**_

_**Hanai-kun- Yup! Neji's the ultimate Uke in every relationship. You'll see what Itachi's planning. I'm deciding on two things of what Itachi's going to do, but I'm not telling you. XD Neji in a skirt is one of the hottest things in the world. Especially with that type of butt! :D Hmm…he'll get a lot of glares and stares. XD**_

_**Stormie100- Yeah, but torturing Neji is sometimes fun. XD Hmm...I think you got it but you'll find out in this chapter. :D Thanks for the review.**_

_** sasunejiluvar- I love it too, too bad it isn't as popular as SasuNaru. But it is better and hotter. Thanks for the review! **_

_**Enjoy the next chapter everyone! I don't own Naruto, obviously because I would have made Neji the main character and the ultimate uke and everyone going after him. Lemon is in this chapter.**_

* * *

Itachi got out of the car first and walked to the school but stopped suddenly because he saw Neji...wearing a skirt. Neji was trying to get Kiba off him while Hinata left with Ino and Sakura. "Hey Neji..." Sasuke said from behind Itachi.

Neji turned while pushing Kiba off him. "Oh, hey Itachi-sensei and Sasuke. Can you give me a hand here?" He said desperately. Itachi licked his lips and said "sure" while Sasuke was already trying to pry Kiba off Neji. Since that wouldn't work, Itachi knocked Kiba out. "There...." Sasuke sighed. Neji thanked them and all three walked in the school together but found the halls empty. Itachi suddenly remembered something.

"Well Sasuke, you aren't going to be late anymore since Tsunade sent me an email at home saying that classes don't start for 45 minutes from the regular time." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and said; "Neji...why are you in skirt?" the question was bugging Sasuke the whole time. He wasn't even paying attention to what Itachi said, the only thing that was in his mind was, Neji...with a skirt on. He actually found it quite a turn on. 'What am I thinking!? Damn it!' Sasuke said to himself.

"Don't ask why...I didn't do this because I wanted to, I had to." Neji said. Neji blushed at seeing Itachi, and Sasuke's intense stares. The Uchiha's were the hottest men he had ever seen. eji tried looking down but instead saw a big tent in Itachi's and Sasuke's pants, even if they was wearing baggy ones.

Neji quickly looked up so no one would notice. "Neji..." Itachi said in a husky voice. "I heard you broke the vase that was on my desk, I want to talk to you about it, after school or during lunch. Either way, I'll be there."

Sasuke snarled at Itachi for the tone he used. He didn't even want to think about what Itachi was thinking about, but he couldn't help it. Neji was just too damn irresistable.

Neji was pulling on his skirt because of its shortness and he wasn't use to wearing something short like this in public. And since he was pulling from the front, Sasuke can see...white underwear. "Your wearing underwear as well?" Sasuke laughed. Neji frowned and said; "Because wearing boxers with a skirt like this would look wrong...so I decided to wear one of Hinata's new one's." He said with a blush. "Didn't I say, Don't ask?!!!" Neji yelled, embarrassed.

Sasuke laughed while Itachi sighed. "Neji, it looks great on you. You look better in it than the girls in this school." He said.

Itachi got a phone call. He walked away from the two and started talking to someone. When he was done, he said; "Neji, we'll talk later about this vase. But not now, Tsunade's keeping me busy."

With that, he left. "I need to get something that I hid in the storage room." Sasuke said. "Want to come with me, Neji? School's not starting for 40 minutes."

Neji nodded and followed Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, but Neji couldn't see it.

* * *

They walked in and Sasuke locked the door behind him. "Neji...."he said. Neji turned to face Sasuke, and instead, was kissed by Sasuke. Neji was shocked and didn't know what to do. But he liked it and kissed back.

Neji closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke pulled Neji closer, kissing him more passionately.

Sasuke's hands trailed down to Neji's ass, something he always dreamed to do. He grabbed it and massaged it.

Neji moaned in the kiss while Sasuke assaulted him. His weak spot was found.

Sasuke broke the kiss and attacked Neji's neck, leaving marks along the way. Neji gasped as Sasuke squeezed him again and left a hickey.

When a purple mark appeared, Sasuke smirked and said; "Your mine, Neji." He took off Neji's school girl shirt and fiercly kissed him again. He also took off his shoes with Neji's.

"I want to be yours, Sasuke-sama." Neji said. Neji would never ever, agree with him being Hiashi's. He was Sasuke's now and always will be.

Sasuke loved the way that Neji said his name, and attacked his mouth. He pushed Neji against the wall and stroked his back. Neji wrapped both of his legs around Sasuke's waist and took off Sasuke's shirt and tie, with his ID. He broke the kiss to see Sasuke's body.

Sasuke had alot of muscles but not bulky. "Like what you see?" Sasuke smirked. Neji nodded and kissed Sasuke again. He moaned, wanting more.

Sasuke's hands went under Neji's skirt and took off Neji's underwear but left his skirt on. His mouth left Neji's to unzip his pants, to take out his hard arousal.

Neji's eyes went wide because, if that wasn't the biggest erection he's ever seen, then he wouldn't know what was. It was thick, long and firm. Neji licked his lips and looked up at Sasuke, hoping he would take a taste of it.

"Suck." Sasuke said. Neji didn't need to be told twice, and took Sasuke into his mouth. Sasuke hissed bucked his hips a bit. Damn was Neji great, but did that mean he's done it before?

Neji loved the way Sasuke tasted, and finally he wasn't doing something that was against his own will and not for someone else's pleasure.

When Sasuke felt himself reaching his peak, he let Neji suck him a little more and pulled himself out of Neji's mouth, much to Neji's dismay.

He put three fingers in Neji's mouth and before he could say anything, Neji began sucking. Sasuke moaned and felt himself becoming harder than before.

When he knew his fingers were throughly soaked, he pulled them out. He sat down and used his finger to tell Neji to come over to him. When Neji did, he kissed him and pulled Neji up. His fingers found what he was looking for, Neji's entrance, and began penetrating it.

He stretched it for a few seconds until Neji spoke up.

Neji pulled Sasuke's fingers out and said; "Sasuke-sama, I don't need preparations, please, just take me!"

Sasuke groaned, he was getting painfully hard and Neji saying his name again like that wasn't helping.

He turned Neji around and slammed into Neji. 'Neji might not be a virgin, but he sure is tight!' Sasuke thought.

"Damn Neji, your so fucking tight, it feels good." Sasuke moaned as he kept slamming in, going faster and deeper. Neji moaned loudly and screamed out Sasuke's name when Sasuke hit his prostate.

Sasuke slapped Neji's ass from time to time, and Neji was shocked but it just aroused him more. He found Neji's hard erection and began pumping in time with his thrust.

"Ahh! Sasuke, fuck me harder!" Neji screamed as his prostate was hit over and over again.

Sasuke did, and sucked Neji's neck, to make another mark on it. He felt himself becoming closer and closer but he wasn't done just yet.

He slapped Neji's ass again, before pulling Neji's back to him, and Neji on his lap. He grabbed Neji's hips, making a few bruises, but nothing Neji couldn't handle.

He bucked his hips up, stroked Neji's member harder and faster, and slammed Neji down harder, he was so close, and wouldn't stop now.

Sasuke thrusted in five more times and Neji came, hard, while screaming Sasuke-sama, that sounded through out the whole room, and most likely outside too.

Sasuke thrusted in half a dozen times and came as well. He moaned and Neji's name was heard in between them.

Neji layed there, panting and looking at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and kissed Neji for a few seconds before back away.

"I-I don't know if it's love I feel for you, Neji, but I do feel something." He said. Neji smiled and said; "I think I'm falling for you. Your my type anyways." He panted.

Sasuke was happy to hear something like that from Neji instead of some random fangirl, or Sakura/Ino.

"I believe I am as well, Neji." He said as he snuggled into Neji's neck. Neji laughed and said; "We only have five minutes to get in class, we should get ready."

Sasuke agreed and got up to put his shirt on and zip up his pants. He couldn't find his tie, not knowing it was in a box. He decided to forget about it, but what he did forget was his School ID card was in the box too.

Neji put back on his school girl shirt but couldn't find his underwear. Sasuke put it in his pocket without Neji, knowing. Neji will just have to walk around with no underwear, but if someone was to touch him, Sasuke would find out. Neji was his, and no one else's.

"Sasuke! I can't find my underwear!" Neji yelled, panicking. Sasuke chuckled. "You can walk around like that, its long enough to cover, so lets get out, we only have three minutes left." Sasuke said as he put on his shoes.

Sasuke opened the door a crack to see if anyone was near them, and saw nothing. He pulled Neji, and closed the door. Sasuke gave Neji a quick kiss and walked his way, while Neji walked the other way.

* * *

During Sasuke's class, Sasuke was bored and the lesson was making him falling asleep. He didn't notice that the underwear was poking out a bit.

"Sasuke!" Iruka sensei said. "I'd never expect you to be sleeping during my classes! You've never done so before."

Sasuke ignored Iruka, and his eyes fell again, until he heard Ino's voice.

"Sasuke-kun! How dare you sleep with another woman other than me!" Ino yelled as she pulled out the underwear from Sasuke's pocket.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and tried to take it back.

"God, Sasuke. I never knew you'd take one of those fangirls." Kiba laughed. Sasuke glared at Kiba and said; "I wouldn't, it's not for any of the girls in this school."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Not from any of these girls, so it's from someone else?" He asked.

Sasuke decided not to answer it directly and gave them a little hint. "You could say that, but not from the girl's here."

Sakura and Ino looked furious, but Hinata had one person in mind. Neji.

* * *

Neji had gym at that time, and he didn't have any guy gym clothes and Gai-sensei ran out, but Hinata was thoughtful enough to give him some female one's just in case. He was the only guy who could wear it without looking wierd.

Many guys were watching him, and Neji was hoping none would notice him not wearing any underwear. Mizuki, who failed two years came over. "Hey sexy, mind going out with me tonight?" He asked, obviously a hint of lust was heard.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk, gym's about to start." Neji said has he pulled on Hinata's extra gym clothes and tied his hair in a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in his way. Mizuki's eyes went down to Neji's ass and grabbed it. Neji gasped and turned around to punch Mizuki in the face but was stopped by Gai-sensei.

"Youthful students! You should make love, not war!" He said as he stopped Neji's punch. "Now all of you, run laps and do pushups when you come near me."

They were running laps and doing push ups, and most didn't run too fast, like Neji. He jogged and that Mizuki guy kept bothering him. "Hey, come on babe. I'll go easy on you." He smirked.

Neji kept ignoring him but sometimes it wouldn't work as he felt the huge guy come closer and closer.

Before Neji could react, Lee, who volunteered for that day to help his favorite teacher grabbed Mizuki's arm. "Such things are not allowed here, Mizuki-san. You shouldn't touch people like that." He said.

Mizuki grumbled but when he was about to make a combat, Gai-sensei came. "Mizuki! Didn't you hear what I said before!? One hundred push ups and fifty sit ups for you." He said as he wrote something on the paper.

Mizuki walked towards the corner but turned to wink at Neji one more time before leaving.

Neji backed up a bit and tripped over Lee's shoes but was caught by a red head. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks...um.." Neji said.

"Sasori. I'm a senior but I help Gai-sensei once in awhile too." Neji nodded and smiled. He got up and started running again.

Sasori also smirked. 'There's not doubt about it, thats the boy Itachi's been talking about.' He thought.

* * *

At the end of the day, Neji walked up to Sasuke who was talking to the principal's assisstant. "What's wrong?" He asked Sasuke as Shizune walked away.

"She found my school ID and my tie in the storage room, cum on the floor, and strong smell of sex. I have to talk to her tomorrow." He said. Sasuke's friends were getting suspicion since Neji was pulling a little on his skirt and that Sasuke had an underwear in his pocket. And now this.

The gang left Sasuke behind, since Sasuke was going to go home. He decided to walk Neji home and Hinata was pulled with Sakura and Ino once again.

When they got there, Sasuke turned Neji around, and gave him a passionate kiss.

When they stop for air, he gave Neji his underwear. "I'll be looking forward to see you tomorrow, baby. So come." Sasuke whispered.

Neji nodded and kissed Sasuke's cheek, while saying his goodbye's.

Before Neji came in, he put on his underwear but saw Sasuke marked something on the back.

It said; 'Love you.' Neji smiled. Maybe today was actually better then he thought.

* * *

_**Please review~ I love reviews and they keep my motivation up and also, I'm going to update on July 4th. Thank you for reading and there will be more!**_


	5. Chapter Five

**_Replies:_**

**_ Cole-Hyuuga- Lol, you love it when Neji gets raped huh? So do I but I'm not sure how to put it in but I'm going to give it a try. :D I will. In fact, I drew a picture when Neji first came, then its going to be the other. I just haven't colored it yet. Neji's a male magnet. :3_**

**_xxasianicexx: Neji's smexy isnt he? :3 Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter!_**

**_Here's the next chapter everyone! Enjoy!_**

* * *

The next day, Neji was able to get his clothes back except his gym clothes. He wish he had it, but he didn't. He heard that the outfit's color faded, so now he was stuck with Hinata's until Gai-sensei got another one for him.

"Neji, breakfast is ready, and school is cancelled because someone seemed to have broken in." Hiashi came in the room and said.

Neji only finished showering and was drying himself, so now Hiashi had got a glimpse of Neji's wet, naked body.

Hiashi closed the door and came towards Neji. He grabbed Neji's face and kissed him for a little bit of time. When he stopped kissing he said; "You don't have to show me your body, Neji. I've seen it since you were 11." He smirked.

Neji moved his head out of Hiashi's grasp and walked towards his clothes to put them on. Hiashi grinned and left, leaving Neji alone to put his clothes on.

Neji didn't even feel like going down for breakfast but knew that Hiashi would punish him if he didn't.

* * *

Neji came down and saw everyone at the table already. He sat down next to Hinata, and Hanabi, not wanting to be near Hiashi.

Everyone was eating and Neji just looked at his plate. He really didn't feel like it but the good part was that he was able to eat with Main branch since Hiashi kept him as his toy.

"Neji-nii-san, aren't you hungry?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah Neji! Why aren't you eating? Prefer to eat with the branch house?" Hanabi said. She always smiled and yes, she was evil.

Neji glared at her before starting to eat.

"Oh no! I'm so scared!" Hanabi said. Neji ignored her while Hiashi spoked up. "Hanabi, stop playing and eat your food."

Hanabi humphed while Hinata giggled at Hanabi's action. Even if Hinata could laugh now, she was mad at her father for using Neji like this. Neji didn't deserve this, but she knew even she did talk to her father about it, he wouldn't listen to her.

When everyone was done, they left. Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi were the last remaining. Neji got up and said he was going out today, and wanted to be alone for a while. Hiashi only nodded but slipped something in Neji's pocket.

"Neji, are you sure you want to go alone?" Hinata asked worried. Neji nodded and left for the front door. She just had abad feeling of letting Neji go alone. Most guys in her class were talking about ambushing Neji. But then again, Neji was actually good at karate as her whole family was. But she couldn't help but worry for her Neji-nii-san.

Neji went out the front gates and walked to the forest. He was tired of Hiashi molesting him. Why did it have to be him? There were plenty of guys in the compound who were more experienced.

He took the piece of paper out of his pocket and read it;

'Neji, be careful. I don't want my Uke being claimed by another. Your mine.'

Neji was furious and ripped the paper and threw it on the ground behind a tree. He wasn't ever going to believe that but Hiashi was trying so hard to make him believe.

Was there something that he had and everyone else didn't? Neji sighed and walked near a waterfall in the forest. He sat down, putting his feet in there and watched the sky, till he saw a crow passing by.

"A crow?" He said as he got up and followed it, forgetting his shoe's behind. When he reached a deep, and dark part of the forest, he saw the crow land on someone's shoulder. It was Itachi.

"Ah, Itachi-sensei. What are you doing here?" He asked. "And everyone else?"

He remembered only two of them, not counting Itachi. The red head named Sasori, and Hidan. But why were they surrounding them. He noticed the sign on their clothes.

"The Akatsuki...." Neji said. The one named Sasori wrapped a rope around Neji, something Neji could get lose of, but when he tried, it electrified him. Neji screamed and stopped struggling. It was too much pain.

The one named Hidan came behind Neji, and knocked him out. "Sasuke..." he said before he was knocked out. "help...." But he couldn't scream because his vision was fading away. And he fell onto the ground.

* * *

Sasuke was hanging out with Naruto since Itachi wasn't home. He asked Naruto if he wanted to visit Neji, but Naruto only got mad and left Sasuke alone. Sasuke went after him to apologize but found Naruto hanging out with Lee.

Now he was going to the Hyuuga estate, to see Hinata and of course, Neji. He waited at the front gates and saw Hinata running towards the gates, because she was going to look for Neji.

"Hinata? Why in such a hurry?" Sasuke asked. Hinata panicked. Sasuke didn't know the relationship between Neji and her father and she was suppose to tell him if anything happened.

"Neji left this morning, but I was going to see if he's alright." She said. Sasuke nodded and decided to tag along with Hinata.

They searched everywhere for Neji and couldn't find him. Sasuke began to worry but he didn't show it. Now that he thought about it, Itachi was missing too. 'Did Itachi take Neji?' Sasuke wondered.

When they got to the forest Hinata found the pieces of paper that he father gave Neji, on the floor, and Sasuke found Neji's shoes near the waterfall.

"Itachi hangs out here with his friends sometimes." Sasuke thought aloud. Then what happened to Neji?

He found a note and saw the what it said. He wasn't believing what was happening.

'Little brother, I know you'd come look for Neji, but I have some plans with him today and probably forever. Remember those gifted eyes dad had? I have them too, do you? I've always wonder if you did.'

And at the bottom of the page, it had the Akatsuki sign on it.

"Hinata...Neji's been kidnapped..." Sasuke said breathlessly. Hinata was shocked but actually smiled a little at how hard Sasuke was trying to hide his worriness. 'So, I'm guessing him and Neji did do what I think they did in the storage room.' She thought, as the pictures ran through her mind, she blushed. She remember walking by when it happened.

*_Flashback begins.*_

_The school doors weren't open yet but Ino and Sakura finally let her go, and were hanging out with Tenten and Temari, a senior. She decided to look for Naruto and Sasuke but Naruto was busy with Kiba and Lee while Sasuke was missing. So she went inside to look for him._

_She walked pass the storage room and heard moans and screams coming from behind the door. She heard "Ahh! Sasuke, fuck me harder!" or Neji's name as a moan coming from someone with a deep voice that made the fangirls go crazy. So it was Sasuke and her cousin Neji. _

_"Sasuke-sama!" Neji screamed. And then after some seconds a low moan of Neji's name came. Then she knew she was right._

_After some minutes the door knob was turning and Hinata ran into the girls bathroom. She wasn't sure, but it had to be them._

_*Flashback ends.*_

"Hinata, go and get the others. I'm going ahead to find Neji." Sasuke said as he ran into the forest. Hinata left to find help.

* * *

Neji woke up in a dark dungeon. The memories that happened before this ran through his head again, but where was Itachi? Neji looked around to see a blonde and a guy counting his money talking. More like the blonde trying to make the other talk more.

Neji started struggling a little, but the minute he moved a muscle, he was shocked again. He screamed but thank Kami-sama that the shocking stopped.

The blonde and the money craze guy turned to look at Neji. "You shouldn't struggle, it hurts you more, un." The blonde said. "By the way, I'm Deidara and this is Kakazu."

"Where's Itachi?!!" Neji yelled. Deidara was taken back by him yelling but answered anyways. "He's not here now, he'll be with you soon."

Neji started struggling as hard as he could and ended up being shocked for so long until Hidan came in the room, the shocking stopped.

Neji couldn't move a muscle, since he was shocked badly. Hidan stopped it in time before Neji could pass out. Neji wanted to look up and yell to say why was he being held captive here against his will, but when he did look up, something was stuffed in his mouth.

"Suck it, and if you don't, you'll be in even more pain." Hidan said. Neji refused to do what he was being told to but got shocked again.

"Stop, you don't have to torcher him so much." Kisame said as he entered the room. "Plus, Itachi said not to touch him."

Hidan grumbled and zipped up his pants. "Your too loyal to that Uchiha. Your always ruining my fun." Hidan said.

Neji looked around and saw Itachi finally making his appearence. "Itachi-sensei! Why are you doing this?!" Neji yelled.

"Itachi-sensei?" Sasori laughed. "Itachi was only pretending to be your teacher, and a teacher at the school. We all did the samething."

Neji didn't know what to say. But if does words really did mean what he believe they did, then he was in trouble. 'If Itachi didn't mean to stay as a teacher in the school, then why did he stay?' Neji thought.

"Leave." Itachi told everyone else.

"Aww! Your always taking the fun, un." Deidare said as he left. Kisame laughed, "So you got a knew sex toy, Itachi?"

Neji panicked. He wasn't going to let this happen to him once again. Why did these things happen to him?

Everyone left, while Kakuzu closed the door.

Itachi came closer to Neji, holding his chin in his hand. "I only stayed Neji, because you interest me." He said as he licked Neji's neck.

"Itachi-sensei, I don't want this so please don't." Itachi did not listen as he unchained Neji and threw him on the bed in the room.

He climbed on top. "Didn't you want to repay me for the vase?" He said.

"I did but not like this!" Neji yelled. Itachi kissed Neji while pulling off Neji's clothes. He handcuffed Neji's hands to make sure he wouldn't squirm too much.

"No! Please!" Neji yelled. Itachi only ignored it as he pulled down his pants to reveal his hard erection. He blind folded Neji and pushed into him.

"Hnn...Ahh!" Neji yelled as Itachi rammed himself in over and over, tearing his entrance.

"Ahh! It hurts! Stop!" Neji tried again but knew his words were not going to be answered. Itachi only went faster and deeper, and due to his size, it hurt like hell for Neji.

Itachi went faster till he noticed Neji's entrance was bleeding. But didn't stop, since he was enjoying himself. And Neji was pretty tight.

"I know what you and Sasuke did, Neji. I was expecting it, but even after Sasuke penetrating your tight hole, it's just tighter." He moaned. He thrust in harder and deeper, and pulled on Neji's hair.

Neji didn't like what was going on and Itachi pulling his hair hurted. Pain rage throughout his body.

"Itachi-sensei, stop!" Itachi kept going and moaned from time to time. He kissed Neji to make him stop causing so much noise.

Soon enough, Itachi came. It sting Neji, but you couldn't see his tears because of the blind fold.

Then Neji felt something probbing his entrance again. "No!" Neji said but it went in. Neji felt it rip more, this pain was too much that Neji started screaming.

" Neji, relax. Were not done yet..." Itachi said. Neji panicked, Sasuke wouldn't find him in time.

Itachi entered Neji's hole again and rammed in over and over. This was going to be hell for Neji.

* * *

Sasuke and his friends were looking for Neji. "There's no way we could find Neji here." Shikamaru said.

"Why do you want to find him so bad, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her but then just kept going. He knew what Itachi meant by those eyes.

He had discovered them at eight but hid it from everyone. Thats the reason why their parents were dead. Everone thought they were monsters, holding a strong power that could eliminate them.

"Sakura, just find him. I know you can." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed and looked away. Ino saw something on the floor, a cellphone. "Sasuke-kun! I found something!" She yelled.

Sasuke immediately ran over to where Ino was to see if maybe it could lead to where Neji was. A dark saphire color cellphone. He flipped it open and saw a picture of Neji, smiling with his two cousins. Hinata and Hanabi.

"It's Neji's." Sasuke said. He looked for an opening and saw a cave. He remembered when Itachi had days off from school, he'd come here with a couple of friends.

"Neji's in here, I know it..." Sasuke said.

They all ran in but saw nothing. They looked around the cave and saw nothing. Itachi couldn't have taken Neji somewhere, what if Neji was being hurt this moment?

"Shit!" Sasuke said, startling everyone else. He didn't want to believe it. Neji had to be here. He couldn't be too late.

Sakura saw a marking on the wall and pointed it out. "Sasuke-kun, it says, "Use the eyes..." what does that mean?" She asked.

Sasuke knew what that mean't, but he didn't want his friends to know that it was his family that had those dangerous eyes. But he wanted Neji to be back and safe.

He turned to see his friends, and his sharingan activated.

"Sasuke?! So it was your family that..." Kiba said. Shikamaru stopped him, knowing Sasuke didn't want to hear it.

Sasuke looked ahead and saw the hide out. He ran to the entrance and opened the door. "Search every room! Now!" Sasuke said.

Everyone did and it was Naruto to find Neji, on a bed, bleeding, cuffed, and blind folded. He was lying still and you could barely notice if he was breathing but he was.

"Sasuke! I found him!" Naruto yelled. Everyone ran over and saw what Naruto saw. Sasuke was full of rage and was about to snap any second but decided that Neji needed him more right now. He was too late, and thats what made him ever more mad.

Ino took a pin from her hair and picked the lock of the handcuffs. "Whose there....?" Neji said as his voice cracked. Sakura came to take off the blind fold, and saw Neji's dried tears. As much as Ino wanted Sasuke to herself, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Neji.

Neji's vision went into a blur and passed out once again, from the loss of blood and being tired from all that he went through.

Sasuke wrapped the sheets around Neji and lifted him into his arms. He wiped the sweat of Neji's forhead with the back of his hand and pushed the hair strands in front of his face, behind his ear.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke whispered. "I didn't make it in time." Neji stayed still, breathing though. He cuddle up against the frame that was holding him, because it was warm and Neji felt very cold.

"Come on, lets go. I want to take Neji to the hospital." Sasuke said. Everyone agreed and started heading out the cave.

Sakura and Naruto were starting to believe Sasuke harbored feelings for Neji, but she/he wouldn't let Neji win. 'Sasuke is mine.' They both thought.

* * *

_**Phew! This chapter was hard to write. XD I kept thinking it was stupid or something. Review please! I love those. Happy 4th of July!**_

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

_**Replies: **__**Cole-Hyuuga- Lolz, Neji actually looks good getting raped. XD Good Luck! I don't like cosplaying but I wish you the best of luck on it! When it's fanfiction, anythings possible. XD It was? I thought it sucked eggs. But thankies~ You could say that he led Sasuke there but I would say that he wanted to see if Sasuke would even take the chance to take Neji and if Sasuke had the eyes he did.**_

_**xxasianicexx- I actually believe Ino's like that. Because even if she goes after guys for their looks, she cheered Sakura up on Sasuke even if she wanted Sasuke to herself. Sakura actually broke Ino and her friendship over Sasuke but Ino didn't. Naruto's going to be his determined self in this story for Sasuke-teme's love!**_

**_yaoiqueen2010- Here's the next chappy!_**__

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

That mean't Neji was alive, but he wasn't awake. Sasuke and Hinata sat by Neji, to wait for his awake. The doctors said he should be waking in 3 hours but 3 hours already passed and Neji didn't wake.

After a couple for more minutes, Neji eyes opened slowly. He groaned and tried to get up, but instead was in pain doing so. So he layed back down.

Hinata quickly got up from her chair and told Neji that he shouldn't try to get up, and that he was still in pain.

"Are you okay, Neji?" Sasuke asked. Neji looked around to find Sasuke and saw him sitting near the door. He smiled, he didn't even think Sasuke would find him, and he was glad that he did even if he was too late.

"Thank you, for finding me, and yes I am alright if I don't move." He replied. Sasuke looked away, still mad at himself for not making it in time and mad at Itachi for putting Neji through this.

Hinata went out the room to get Neji some water, and probably to let them talk. "Neji..." Sasuke said.

"I know I didn't make it in time, but do you hate me for not making it in time?" He asked. Neji laughed a little, he looked at Sasuke as if about to burst out laughing.

"I'm not mad Sasuke, I would have been if no one even noticed I was missing. But I ended up in the hospital and treated, meaning someone came." Neji said with a smile. "And you cared enough to, thats why I'm not mad."

Sasuke looked up but didn't believe the words coming out of Neji's mouth. "I won't let this happen again Neji. I don't like seeing you in pain." He said.

Neji looked down at his lap. "It's actually my fault Sasuke, I trusted Itachi when I saw him after following a crow. It was a stupid but I did." He said as he bit his lip.

"Don't worry Neji, I would never get mad at you for that. Of course you trusted Itachi, he's my brother and a teacher thats been kind to you, anyone would have trusted him." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and smiled again. "So how long do I stay in this hospital?" He asked. Sasuke was about to answer until Hinata with a glass of water came, and a nurse.

Hinata handed the cup to Neji and the nurse started checking somethings. "You should be out in 2 weeks, we'll send your school a note about this." She said as she wrote stuff on her clipboard.

"You two have to leave. Visiting hours are over in 5 minutes." She said and walked out the room.

Hinata said her goodbyes to Neji and ran out the room to the front door of the hospital. Sasuke turned to Neji and kissed Neji's lip, softly. When he broke it he kissed Neji's cheek and left.

Neji blushed and watched Sasuke go. He really was starting to love Sasuke.

* * *

Three weeks later, Neji woke up in the morning and got ready for school. He hasn't been there for over two weeks and really needed to be out of bed and walking.

He got all his clothes back and Gai sensei should have his gym clothes ready within 2 weeks, but he still had to wear those female ones. But Hinata made the female shorts a little longer so he could adjust to it more.

Sasuke was almost the only thing in his mind the whole time. Sasuke came and saved him with his friends as Hinata told him, but it was Sasuke's idea to look for Neji.

Neji walked to the schools gates, and when he got in, many glares of girls were seen, especially Sakura. "Hi Neji." A girl spatted out. Neji ignored her and kept walking.

"So now you can't talk to us?" She said. Neji turned and glared at her. He noticed her, her name was Matsuri and she had a obvious crush on a red head named Gaara.

"You never wanted to speak to me anyhow, why should you and I talk now?" He said looking as calm as ever. All the girls looked at Matsuri to see what she would do. She came over to Neji to give him a piece of her mind, but Gaara stood the way, holding her hand.

"Matsuri, you shouldn't be so rude to Neji. He's new, and only just came from the hospital." He said, and his brother who was a senior names Kankuro came over. "Yeah, cut him some slack girls."

Neji looked at the two guys in front of him, Gaara, was one who Naruto talked to sometimes but Sasuke and Gaara didn't get along according to Hinata and the other one must be his brother.

The girls walked away and Gaara turned to Neji. "I'm Gaara, and thats Kankuro." He said. Neji nodded, said his thank you's, and began to walk away. But Kankuro stopped him.

"Hey, you don't have to act all High and mighty, thats why the girls wanna beat the hell out of you." He said.

"I could care less if they wanted to." Neji answered. Gaara smirked, now he knew why the Uchiha boy always dazed out during Iruka's class. He probably kept thinking of Neji. That's why Sasuke forgot to write his book report, study, and didn't know the answers on his test.

Neji really could distract even the straight A students. "Neji, I'll walk you to class." Gaara said. Neji looked at Gaara but nodded. After all, if it wasn't for Gaara and his brother, he'd have girls chasing him around the school.

Gaara smirked. He wrapped his arm around Neji's waist and pulled him closer. Neji looked up, shocked. He pulled Gaara's hand off him and left space in between the two. "Watch it. Don't get so close." Neji said.

Gaara smiled a fake smile and said; "Sorry. I got a little touchy there." Neji walked ahead, since he didn't want to stand next to Gaara, especially if he was going to touch him.

Gaara just watched Neji walk in front of him. At least he got a good view, other than Neji didn't want to walk next him. Gaara was about to touch Neji again but Sasuke grabbed his hand. "Don't touch him."

Gaara smirked. "What will you do, Uchiha?" Neji turned and saw Gaara smirking at Sasuke and Sasuke's cold glare looking at Gaara.

"Neji...go to class." Sasuke said. Neji shruged and walked away. It would be better to not ask any questions, obviously Sasuke wasn't going to answer them anyways.

Sasuke let go of Gaara and walked away. He wasn't going to fight Gaara or anything, because he knew thats exactly what he wanted. But he wouldn't let him touch Neji.

* * *

Neji walked into his class. He thought Itachi would be fired for what he did, but Hinata told him that no one but the group knows about Itachi and the other teachers. And that it would be better to not tell anyone yet. But just seeing Itachi's face again, sended shivers in his body.

He sat down at his seat and began reading a book. "Neji Hyuuga, right?" A guy with long hair, sitting beside him said.

Neji looked at him and nodded. "Is there something you needed?"

"No, I just thought I might talk to someone while Itachi-sensei is finishing something. My name's Haku." He said. He looked like Neji, just brown eyes and black hair.

Neji and Haku talked about each other, and soon were actually enjoying themselves. Itachi watched from what he was doing. Haku was a new student when Neji was in the hospital. Itachi thought of it as pure luck to have two beautiful boys in his class. Now Haku and Neji were both hogging the guys now.

And now Haku was trying to befriend Neji. When Haku and Neji become closer, Itachi could use Haku to get to Neji, but that didn't mean Haku would be untouched. Itachi smirked. This was going the way he wanted it to.

The class began and after it ended, Neji and Haku found out their schedules were completely the same, making it easier for them to communicate with each other.

When the day ended, Haku and Neji walked out together. The girls glared at both while the guys had lustful gazes. Sasuke was walking ahead with his friends, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

Haku giggled when he saw Sasuke. "He's cute isn't he?" He said. Neji tried to keep his anger in, after all, Sasuke didn't really say they were together or actually dating.

"He is." Neji said simply. Haku looked at Neji, confused at his tone but Sasuke walked over to them which made him forget.

"Neji, want to go out today?" He said. Haku was surprised. Neji looked at Sasuke shocked, and then looked at Haku.

"Erm...well sure but do you really want to?" Neji hoped Haku wouldn't hate him for saying yes, but he really liked Sasuke. Haku hid his feelings, obviously dissapointed that Sasuke didn't ask him.

"Hey Sasuke, can I talk to you privately?" Neji said. "Don't worry, Haku I'll be back." He pushed Sasuke behind the school and glared at him.

"Why did you say that right in front of Haku?!" Neji yelled. Sasuke was quiet for a little then said; "I don't even know who he is, other than that everyone was saying that there was a guy who looked alot like you. Why?" Sasuke said.

Neji sighed and slapped his forhead. "He likes you. When you want to go out with me, call me. Here's my number." Neji said then walked away. Sasuke looked at Neji, with an eyebrow up. What did it matter if Haku liked him or not? He liked Neji not him.

"Sorry Haku! He didn't mean it. He was just playing a joke on me." Neji lied. Haku's face lit up and he had a big smile on. "Really? I hope so." He said. Neji smiled back. Though he didn't want Haku to flirt with Sasuke, he didn't want to see him sad.

"How about we go out for a little snack together?" Haku suggested. Neji hesitated but nodded. He didn't really see any harm with that.

* * *

The next day, there was no school so Neji was calling Haku. "Yeah, last night was fun." He said. Right then, Hiashi was passing by. He opened the door, revealing his angry face. Neji looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, and quickly said goodbye to Haku, and closed his new cellphone that Hinata got for him. She really was a caring cousin.

"Who was that on the phone my dear Neji?" Hiashi said, trying to hide all his anger but he failed at doing so. Neji sighed. "It was Haku, a new guy at my school. but we just went out to eat and spend some time together that had nothing to do with love or sex." Neji said simply. He continued to brush his hair, something he was doing before he called Haku.

Hiashi snarled and pulled the brush from Neji's hands, while pushing Neji onto the bed. "I don't want you hanging out with any other men. They can do things to you that I don't want happening." He said as he began making a hickey on Neji's neck. But Neji pushed him away and got up.

"Hiashi-sama, I'm not staying now. I'm going out to do something." He said as he pulled on some clothes. The truth was, he was going out to breakfast with Sasuke but it would be better to cut the details for now.

Hiashi grabbed Neji and punched him in the stomach before throwing him against the wall. "You better not be hanging out with that Sasuke boy." Hiashi said. Neji stayed still for a moment before trying to get up. He had to get out of here.

Hiashi left the room and walked downstairs, which gave Neji time to pack as much as he could and things that were important. He called Sasuke to help him and after seven minutes, Sasuke was there, catching some of Neji's things that were thrown out the window.

When Neji was done, he quietly went into Hinata's room and placed a note for her and Hanabi and left out the front door.

"Sasuke. Let's go." Neji said. Sasuke nodded and gave Neji a helmet while he put his own on and hopped onto his motorcycle. Neji behind him with his arms around Sasuke's waist.

After a few minutes, Neji and Sasuke were at the place where Sasuke lived. Since Sasuke's parents died, all their fortune was given to Sasuke and Itachi, including the mansion they live in before. It was more quiet and big that Sasuke wanted to move out but Itachi didn't.

"Here we are. I know it's big but blame Itachi...." Sasuke said. He didn't want to say his older brothers name after what he did to Neji but he had to live with it now.

Neji nodded and walked in. It was huge, and really quiet. "I think I might get lost here. You'll have to help me." He laughed.

"But are you sure I can stay here? I can rent a hotel until I make enough money to move into my own house." Neji said.

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry Neji. I don't mind letting you live here. It might be a little better with company." He said as he took Neji's bags and headed up the stairs.

Neji followed him and once Sasuke was at the room he wanted to be at, Itachi stood in front of it. "Sasuke, what's he doing here?" He said.

Sasuke growled and pushed Itachi aside. He entered his room with Neji, ignoring the Itachi.

Itachi walked away. This might ruin everything he tried to accomplish. But he would find a way some how.

"Your room is pretty big, Sasuke. And the bed is big enough for three." Neji said. "So I can stay in your room?"

Sasuke nodded as he helped Neji with his things.

"Sasuke, I know Itachi did you know what, but maybe you should just act a little nicer." Neji said. He obviously didn't want to be the reason why Itachi and Sasuke didn't get along but that was bound to happen.

"Neji, just stay away from him. If I'm not here, stay in this room or you can call Hinata or something. Just stay away from him." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. At that moment, Sasuke's cellphone rang and he answered it. "Sure Kiba." He said and hung up the phone.

"Kiba and Naruto want to see a movie. You want to go?" Sasuke asked. Neji shook his head as a no. "I think I'm going to call Haku." He said. "I'll hang out with him until you get back."

Sasuke nodded but he was wondering if Haku was trying to take Neji away from him. He made Neji smile, and was pretty friendly. But Haku wouldn't do something like that.

"Alright then. I'll go take a shower. If Haku's here, you can go. It's better if you leave first anyways." Sasuke said as he got up.

Neji looked at Sasuke while he went. "Sasuke?" Neji said. Sasuke looked at him.

"Since our breakfast date was ruined, do you want to go out tonight or sometime your ready?"

"Sure, Neji." Sasuke said. "I was thinking of somewhere to go, so don't worry." Sasuke closed the door behind him but Neji opened it.

"Mind if I come in too?" He said with a smile. Sasuke was actually surprised Neji even suggested that but they have seen each other naked already, so what did it matter?

Neji began washing himself when he was inside and Sasuke did the same. But he pulled Neji's waist toward him and started washing Neji's body for him.

It was relaxing, so he didn't mind. He loved being near Sasuke and having Sasuke touching him without it being sexual. He just loved Sasuke but he still wasn't sure.

Neji smiled. He hoped this chance of having a date wouldn't be ruined by anything or anyone.

* * *

**_Review please! And check out my Blood Lust story. I was thinking of writing a NejiHina one shot, so if anyone here like's NejiHina, you might get lucky~ _**

**_Now my fingers are cramped, so good night! :D _**


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Storm_****_ie100: Your welcome! ^-^ I love this story too. Here's the next chapter._**

**_Cole-Hyuuga: Lolita? Sounds nice. :D Don't worry. Haku might be sharing it with Neji, but more people like Neji then Haku. I hoped I wasn't going too fast but thank you for the compliment! Not a NejiHina fan? Awww, but it's alright. Here's the next chapter._**

**_Black55widow: Thank you for the review! Enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Three weeks later, Neji and Sasuke got use to living with each other and Neji was now showering. Sasuke said he had to finish a project with Naruto and should be back by noon. It was 9:30 in the morning now.

Neji dried himself and put on a black thong that Sasuke got him, denim shorts and a white T-shirt. He also put his hair in a pony tail and began reading a book on the shelf.

After 1hr and 30 minutes, someone opened the front door slowly and came inside. Neji looked up from his book, thinking it was Sasuke and ran downstairs.

"Sasuke-kun!" Neji said. He started calling Sasuke that two weeks ago. He truly loved Sasuke and wanted to tell him but he didn't know how. When he got down, no one was at the door and it was closed. 'I guess I'm just hearing things...' Neji thought. When he turned around he bumped into a muscular bare chest and arms wrapped around his smaller frame.

He looked up and saw Itachi. He just noticed Sasuke told him to stay in his room, he probably would have came up. Plus, it was only 11:00...

Neji tried to break free but Itachi wouldn't let go. "Why in such a rush, Neji?" He said and grabbed Neji's ass.

"I need to get back in Sasuke's room, let go." Neji said and kept struggling. Itachi only chuckled.

"Why don't you come with me to my room or anywhere else you'd like to do it." Itachi said. Neji eyes widened and he found enough strength to push Itachi away.

"Stay away from me Itachi. The only reason your here is because Sasuke didn't want to lose the last family he had, but you can change his mind by doing things like this." Neji angrily said.

Itachi smirked. "You sure you want to tell him about this or what I do to you? Don't you care about Haku?"

Neji was confused. "What about Haku?" He asked, not struggling anymore when Itachi pulled him close again.

"He's just being held captive for a little. We might even kill him, but only you can change that, Neji." Itachi said.

Neji stayed silent for a few moments. "Do what you want with me, just don't hurt Haku..." Neji whispered. Neji didn't like the idea of someone losing their life over him, especially not Haku. Sasuke, Hinata and Haku were the closest to him, and he didn't want to see them hurt.

Itachi picked Neji up and took him to his room. "This is only to seal the deal." Itachi said. He placed Neji on the bed and climbed on top.

He kissed Neji forcefully and let his tongue slip into Neji's mouth. Itachi's hand stroked Neji's side, he wanted Neji to enjoy it a little as well.

Neji moaned and tears came out his eyes. He believed he was betraying Sasuke by actually enjoying Itachi's touch, but he didn't want Haku dead or hurt. He didn't know what to do.

Itachi's hands went up Neji's shirt and pinched his nipple. He heard Neji gasp, something he wanted to hear for so long. He attacked Neji's neck, leaving a purple mark there. He took the ponytail out of Neji's hair, and took Neji's shirt off.

He kissed Neji again, his hand trailing down Neji's thigh but stopped when he felt something. He picked up the small line and knew exactly what it was.

"Wearing a thong Neji? Since when?" He chuckled.

Neji blushed and answered. "I wanted to surprise Sasuke-kun and he's been busy for a while with that project with Naruto-san."

"Kiss me, Neji." Itachi said. Neji didn't want to obey or listen to what he said, but this was for the sake of Haku. He kissed Itachi for what seemed like hours.

Itachi broke the kiss for air and looked into Neji's eyes. "Haven't you noticed yet? Sasuke's cheating on you." He said. Neji looked at Itachi confused. Sasuke wouldn't cheat on him, would he?

"He's just using you. Your body and looks is all he wants, and he doesn't want anyone else to have a chance like this-"

"Shut up! Sasuke would never do that, and why would I believe you, the person who raped me?!" Neji said in denial.

"Neji, don't be in denial. I'm his brother, I've seen him to do this plenty of times." Itachi calmly said as he started unzipping Neji's denim shorts. Neji underneath him just felt so good.

"Your wrong..." Neji said. "Sasuke wouldn't..."

"Neji, think about it later." Itachi said. They didn't have much time till Sasuke came back.

He pulled off Neji's denim shorts and turned Neji over. Neji's ass was soft, and firm with a thin black line in between his firm ass cheeks.

Itachi sat against the head board on the bed and pulled Neji up. He looked down on Neji, telling him what to do.

Neji gulped and unzipped Itachi's pants and pulled it down with his boxers, revealing a hard erection. He slowly put it in his mouth and licked the shaft.

Itachi moaned, he wanted Neji to pick up the pace so he shoved his erection in down Neji's throat, making him choke. Itachi kept going at fast pace until he felt himself reaching his peak, and pulled out of Neji's mouth.

He kissed Neji while massaging his ass. Neji tried to fight back a moan, because he knew he betrayed Sasuke enough, but he moaned in the kiss.

Itachi broke the kiss and let go of Neji but he only moved a little to take a little tube and coat his fingers with its product. Itachi took on of Neji's legs and hooked it over his shoulder and his hand traced the boy's entrance.

Neji suppressed a whimper as Itachi's fingers entered him, stretching passage in almost a delicate touch, but it only lasts for a second. Another finger is pushed inside and all three of them moved in scissor motion. A light red blush appears on Neji's face.

Itachi bents over him and licks his jawbone and suck on his neck as his fingers left Neji and were replaced with his member. He pushed himself into Neji in just one simple motion, then pulled out almost completely, before thrusting in forcefully.

Neji screamed in pleasure and pain. Tears slid down his cheeks, feelings that everything he was doing was wrong. "Ah! No!"

Neji unconsciously wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck for support and hid his face in crook of the man's neck, thinking of the things Itachi said about Sasuke. Were they true? Was he doing the right thing?

Sasuke wasn't the type to do something like that, and how come he didn't notice a relationship between Naruto and Sasuke? Because there wasn't any...other than friendship and possibly brotherly from Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sasuke did often go over to the blond but that was for the project they were working on in class, and Hinata was doing the same with someone named Shikamaru and Sakura with Ino, much to Sakura's dismay for wanting to be partnered up with Sasuke. He was mostly doing this for Haku. He hoped he was alright right now.

He still didn't understand. Or, at least, he didn't want to.

Neji reached his climax, feeling his insides filled with Itachi's seed. He collasped on Neji but after a few moments, got up.

"Sasuke should be here soon...if you want to see Haku again, you know where to find me." Itachi said as he picked Neji up and took him to Sasuke's room and left.

Neji stayed still for a moment but got up to take a bath. He wanted to speak to Sasuke about Naruto's relationship with him. He didn't exactly know how to bring up the question, but he wanted an answer.

If what Itachi said was true, he'd never forgive Sasuke again.

After 10 minutes, Sasuke walked into his room, to find Neji sitting on the bed, dressed as usual and a cold expression.

"Hey babe, what did you do while I was gone?" Sasuke said as he sat next to Neji. 'What's with Neji? He never acted like this.' Sasuke thought as he took Neji's hand but it was yanked away.

"Sasuke..." Neji said. "...what's going on between you and Naruto?"

* * *

**_Well that's it for now! XD I know, cliff hanger but I wanted to try one of those. Reviews? Good or bad chapter? And sorry for such a long update, but you might start expecting those from me since I've been busy. DX_**

**_Thanks for reading! _**


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Reviews: **_**_Cole-Hyuga: It's fixed lol. Thanks for telling me! And I hope so too, but I think it's because he'd look too girly. :D I don't mind if he does look girly though. XD Hiashi's coming. He can't just barge in the Uchiha mansion, and try to take Neji with Sasuke and Itachi/guards and maids/workers. XD doperwtjes is my idol somewhat. *O* along with some others like yaoiqueen2010 and Nejilovesyaoi or something. And he did it for Haku, that's why he didn't squirm and Itachi wanted Neji to enjoy it at least a little. And it's alright. XD Thanks!_**

* * *

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We've been doing the project. I told you that already." Sasuke said. He then smirked. "Is it because I haven't been giving you enough attention?" He leaned a little on Neji and kissed him.

Neji closed his eyes for a moment but then pushed Sasuke back, breaking the kiss. "No...I mean, as in...love him."

"No, why would you think that?" Sasuke asked. Why would Neji think that? Wasn't it obvious Sasuke had no interest in the blonde?

"I...someone told me you were cheating on me and only using me for my body..." Neji said lowly.

"And who exactly was that?" Sasuke asked. Who would tell Neji that? Either they were trying to break them both up, or targetting one of them...Itachi...

"If it's Itachi, don't listen to him. He's lying! I'm surprised you didn't notice that." Sasuke said. Neji glared at him.

"Why don't you prove it to me then?" Neji said. Sasuke's anger rised a little and he grabbed Neji, and kissed him passionately.

"Sasuke that's not-" Neji was cut off from Sasuke kissing him and moaned a little. Sasuke stopped for a while and looked Neji in the eyes. He couldn't get enough of Neji, but if he did too much with him, he'd have Neji in his mind the whole time during his project. That would make him fail. But he needed Neji. Now.

"Sasuke...that's not exactly what I mean't but...thank you, and I love you." Neji said as he looked back at Sasuke.

"I love you too Neji, don't ever believe what others tell you." Sasuke said as he nuzzled into Neji's neck which made Neji laugh a little.

Neji was glad Itachi was lying but...what about Haku? He had to go to school first, to check if Itachi was lying again. But if Itachi wasn't lying, what would he do? And there was Hiashi who was probably on the search for him, but didn't know when to attack. His life was so mest up now...

"Neji...Neji..." Sasuke said, waking Neji up from his trance. "Huh? Sorry, is there something you wanted?" He watched Sasuke's lips move as he spoke.

"Wanna...fuck?" Sasuke asked. Neji's face turned crimson red. Sasuke never asked him that way, it just ended up happening.

"I..." Neji couldn't say anything. His felt like his voice was gone. 'Why did Sasuke have to say it like that?!' Neji screamed in his head.

"Sasuke..." Neji stopped when Sasuke's lips pressed onto his.

He kissed back because even Neji wanted this too. He felt bad for actually believing Itachi and accepting it like it was nothing, and now he was doing it with his younger brother...

He pushed Sasuke back softly. "No, Sasuke...not now." Neji said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Didn't Neji want this too?

Neji felt like a slut, just wanting pleasure and got two hot men out of it. How was he going to tell Sasuke, about Itachi? "I'm...not in the mood now. Plus, I need to study for a test for Itachi's class." Neji said with a fake smile.

Sasuke wanted to know what's wrong with Neji, but decided to figure it out later and began helping Neji with math problems.

* * *

Kakashi stood at the board, teaching, students taking notes or just listening, but Sasuke was only dreaming of Neji. He needed him, and he still needed to know why he acted the way he did the day before.

"Sasuke-kun, can you answer this question?" Kakashi said. He knew Sasuke wasn't paying attention the past few weeks, and he loved picking the kids who didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

Sasuke stayed silent, ignoring Kakashi, since this happened to him last week. Kakashi chuckled. "Alright, Sasuke...but you have to pay attention next time, or you'll have to give me an answer."

Kakashi assigned everyone something to do and they all got started on it, but Ino and Kiba both whispered Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke, I know what you did in the storage room, over a month ago." Ino said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it had to do with, _Neji _didn't it?" Kiba laughed.

Sasuke still didn't know if Neji wanted their relationship out in the open, so he wouldn't tell them yet. Kiba and Ino both got frustrated and continue whispering until Kakashi caught them.

"Kiba, Ino, it's hard for me to read this book, when you both are whispering loudly." He said as he flipped the page.

"Sorry, Kaka-sensei!" Ino said and Kiba pouted.

Sakura watched Sasuke, since she sat next to him. If it had to do with Neji, she would find out. And then it hit her. The underwear Sasuke had in his pocket, Neji coming to school with a skirt and pulling on it before classes began, Sasuke's ID card with his tie in the storage room, cum on the floor, and a small spot of it on Neji's skirt...Sasuke and Neji had-

"Sakura-Chan! I need help!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up, Naruto! Don't you know when someone's busy?!" She said as she hit him in the head. "Ow Ow! Sorry, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said in pain.

"Sakura, Naruto..." Kakashi warned as he looked up from his book. They were the only two, who were able to distract him from reading.

"Sorry, Kaka-sensei." Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

"Thank you." Kakashi said as he kept reading.

Sakura finally knew. Sasuke and Neji had sex...Sasuke already had his first. Did this mean, that they were dating or lovers now? No matter what, she wouldn't give up on Sasuke.

Naruto watched Sakura's fist ball up, as if something was bothering her. Even if he did like Sasuke, he cared for Sakura as well.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ok?" Naruto whispered from the seat next to her. Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled a small smile.

"I'm alright, Naruto, just thinking." Sakura mumbled. She had to get Neji to tell her whats going on between him and Sasuke.

Naruto only nodded, and continued with his work before Kakashi complained again.

* * *

At the same time in the gym, Neji was running laps as Gai instructed everyone to do. He didn't see Haku or Itachi today.

He was worried sick and didn't feel good. His teachers asked him where's Haku, he didn't know what to say. Friends of Haku or others that knew the two were always together, asked questions, and it was also wierd that Itachi was missing as well.

"Neji, someone's waiting for you at the principal's office." Gai-sensei said. Neji nodded and went to the locker room to change. He wondered who it was. Haku? No, it couldn't be him.

Once he was done, he headed for the principal's office and before opening it, he heard voices, and one that was very familiar.

"I need to make sure Neji's ok, I haven't seen him for over a month." The man voice said.

"And why is that?" Obviously, Tsunade the principal said. Neji opened the door slowly, since he could feel the tension in there, and his guess was right. It was Hiashi.

"Neji, your here. I'm sorry to inter-" Tsunade was cut of short by Neji speaking up. "It's alright, Tsunade-sama. Is there something you wanted?" He replied.

Hiashi, angry with Neji, said something before Tsunade. "I want to privately speak with you Neji. You've been gone for over a month, and you haven't contacted me once. Your room was empty and I thought you moved out, or moved in with someone. I want you to tell me everything." Hiashi said sternly.

Neji nodded and walked out with Hiashi closely behind, and out the back door of the school.

Once Hiashi knew it was safe to speak, he began but Neji started first. "What do you want with me? I left for a reason." He whispered, barely audible to Hiashi's ears.

Hiashi wrapped his arms around Neji's waist. "Neji, I told you, you are mine, and I haven't given you up or anything but since you left without my permission, I think I should punish you."

"Punish me?" Neji questioned. Hiashi couldn't do anything to him out here near the school and if he dissapeared from here, everyone would start wondering and questioning what happened.

"You can come out now, Itachi." Hiashi smirked. Neji's eyes widened and looked over to the tree that Itachi appeared from. What was going on?

"I got Neji, take us to the desired place." Hiashi said with a struggling Neji in his arms. "Let-" Neji said but was stopped when Itachi put a gag in his mouth, and Hiashi tying his hands behind his back. Neji kept struggling until he was knocked out by Itachi.

"Alright." Itachi said as all three were gone.

At the end of the school, Sasuke looked everywhere for Neji. Gai told him that he went to the principal's office and never came back. Tsunade said Hiashi came and took him away. Hinata said she called home and her little sister Hanabi, said her father hadn't came home yet and he claimed he was at a meeting.

Itachi wasn't here too. Something was seriously wrong but he didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said as she tapped his shoulder. Sasuke turned to look at her. "Yes, Sakura?"

She blushed and started feelings uncomfortable. "I wanted to ask if you could...go on a date with me or just hang out together. Anything, but I just want to be alone with you for a while." She said.

Sasuke sighed. He had to find Neji but now, Sakura was asking him on a date or whatever she wanted to call it. "Fine, we'll go out for a snack, but not for too long." Sasuke said as he picked up his bag and walked away with Sakura following behind him with a smirk he did not see.

She'd definitely win Sasuke now.

* * *

After some time, Itachi opened a cell door where they kept Neji. And Haku was next to him, Itachi dragging him by his hair.

Neji woke up, as he heard the door open. He got up from the couch he was sleeping on, and turned to Itachi. "What do you want?" Neji rudely said. Itachi chuckled.

"Remember Haku?" He said as he threw him to Neji. Neji caught Haku before he hit the floor.

"Haku! Are you ok?! Get up!" Neji asked worried when he saw a long gash on his arm but it looked old. So it was true, Itachi did take Haku, and he probably beat him or raped him since he didn't come to Itachi.

"He can't walk well. He was rather tight, and I think I was a bit too big." A blue looking fish guy came in, laughing. Neji glared at them both and helped Haku up.

When Haku looked up at Neji, he could notice the dry cold tears on his cheek. He also seemed a bit mad or disappointed. 'It's my fault why Haku got hurt...' Neji thought but his thoughts were quickly misplaced by Itachi taking Haku away from him.

"Leave him alone!" Neji screamed and ran to Itachi, only to be grabbed by the neck and thrown against the wall by the blue guy.

Neji felt pain all over his back, and looked up at Itachi walking over to him. He saw the blue guy walk out with Haku in his arms, barely moving.

"No!!" Neji yelled and got up, but was trapped by Itachi, pushing himself against Neji.

Neji tried pushing Itachi off him, but everything he tried was in vain as Itachi kissed him. Lips crashing against Neji's, hungrily. His hands trailed down to Neji's ass, and gave it a little squeeze, before tying both of Neji's hands together, to keep him from moving.

Neji's cheeks turned a bright pink. It was happening again...he had to stop it this time. He bit Itachi hard on his tongue when he tried to put it in his mouth.

Itachi back away hissing a little, and glared at a smirking Neji. "Fine then, if you don't want things to go slowly..." Itachi said as he ripped off Neji's clothes and threw him on the bed, earning an 'oof' from Neji.

He climbed on top, slowly and sucked on the skin on Neji's neck, creating a purple mark. He'd claim Neji, without Hiashi knowing, take him away from his little brother. Neji was finally his. He took off his shirt, and pulled his pants down slightly, to reveal his erection.

He pulled the younger boy to his hands and knees, holding him still by the hips, without prepping the boy at all Itachi thrusted in, ripping Neji's sensitive inner walls and making him scream.

Neji gasped as Itachi entered him without preparation. "Nng!"

Itachi didn't pause at all, quickly pulling back, his member now covered with blood, and pushing back in, starting up at a fast pace.

Neji noticed nothing but the thick shaft ramming into his body, making him see stars every time it hit his sensitive prostate. He hated Itachi for doing this. He loved Sasuke, and he wanted to know why, Itachi and Hiashi couldn't accept that.

Itachi smirked and moaned in pleasure, as that tight hot ass became impossibly tighter. Speeding up until he knew he couldn't speed up anymore, Neji screamed Itachi's name, coming closer to his peak.

"Itachi..." Neji moaned, as if saying he wanted to say something. Itachi looked at Neji's sweaty blushing face to hear what he had to say.

"Fuck you.." Neji moaned, but obviously angry.

Itachi growled and slamed into Neji, spilling his seed in Neji's tight ass. Neji screamed Itachi's name one more time, as he came. He didn't like the way Neji speaked to him, but he would tame him later.

Itachi kissed Neji one more time, and got up, putting on his shirt again, and pulling his pants up. "I'll be back later to give you something." Itachi said and left the room, locking it behind him. Of course, he untied Neji's hands but it wasn't like Neji could escape anyways.

Neji watched the door close, and curled up in the bed. He had to stop depending on Sasuke coming for him, he had to escape, or at least, try. That would be impossible, and his last hopes were Sasuke/Hinata/Haku escaping somehow, or someone letting him go.

He covered his naked, sweaty body and looked out the window. The sky was darkening, he wonder where Sauske was.

* * *

"Ok Sakura, I have to go now." Sasuke said as he got up from the chair. They ended up going for tea in a small shop, and Sakura wouldn't stop talking and it was almost late. He had to find Neji.

"Sasuke-kun, can you walk me home?" Sakura said with the most cutest face on. Sasuke sighed and got up, leading the way out the door after paying.

Once they neared Sakura's home, she turned to Sasuke and said; "Sasuke-kun..." as she tried to kiss him.

Sasuke eyes widened as their lips touched.

* * *

**_That's it for now! Reviews please! Thanks again! :D_**


	9. Authors Notice

**_HEY EVERYONE! SINCE SCHOOL'S OPENING UP FOR ME TOMORROW, I WON'T BE ACTIVE ALOT LIKE I USE TO AND UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER. DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T UPDATE AT ALL, BUT IT WON'T BE AS FAST, SO PLEASE DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME AND MY STORIES! I EVEN HAVE A KNEW FANFIC FOR YOU ALL (SasuNeji/NaruNeji), BUT I WILL NOT POST IT SO I WON'T HAVE TOO MUCH WORK TO DO._**

**_UPDATES WILL PROBABLY BE UP TO TWO WEEKS LONG BETWEEN UPDATES, SOMETIMES ONE WEEK. _**

**_THE FANFIC, "Love's a Pain" HAS ABOUT 10 MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE I END IT, AND POSSIBLY A SEQUEL AFTER IT. MY OTHER STORY, "Blood Lust", I WILL TRY TO END IT WITHIN 10 CHAPTERS, IF NOT, IT'LL BE 15 CHAPTERS, AND FOR MY SASUKARIN STORY, IT WILL PROBABLY BE THE ONE TO BE UPDATED SLOWER THAN THE OTHERS, AND I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS IT WILL HAVE._**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL, AND WHEN I DO UPDATE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! _**


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Here you guys go.**_

* * *

Sakura was sent flying down to the ground. "Sakura! Leave me alone, will ya?!" Sasuke yelled, as he wiped his mouth with his arm.

"But Sasuke-kun! Neji isn't good enough for you. I've loved you for too long. Please Sasuke…love me too…"

"Sakura, you can't always get what you want. Naruto has loved you before, but I guess he gave up on you since you were chasing after me, when he was right there, waiting for you to love him. As far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve my love, or anyone else's for that matter." Sasuke said.

"And I love Neji. More than anyone else. You might as well accept that, just like Naruto painfully had to before, thinking you loved me more than anyone else. Think about others for a change."

Sakura, shocked by Sasuke's words, ran away, crying her emerald eyes out. Maybe Sasuke's right she thought. 'I never gave Naruto a chance, why should I get one?"

* * *

The next day, Neji woke up but could barely move. It was like having 10 knives stabbed into his ass when he tried to move. He looked around and saw Itachi naked, with a towel on his head, to dry his hair. He had to admit, Itachi really did have a hot body, but he didn't care about that.

'Sasuke…I miss you.' He thought to himself. But his thoughts were interrupted when Hiashi came into the room.

"You've had your fun Itachi, now hand him over to me." He said sternly. It was obvious he was mad, and Itachi knew that without turning around.

Neji was surprised since he thought they were working together. He quickly pretended to be asleep and listened to their conversation, containing angry yells from one side and a clam deep voice from the other until Neji heard Hiashi scream.

He quickly got up, ignoring the pain in his lower back and saw a horrific scene in front of him. Itachi stabbed Hiashi in his abdomen, and Hiashi was now sprawled on the floor, holding his wound.

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji yelled with wide eyes and stumbled off the bed but took the blankets and wrapped it around his naked body. He ran to Hiashi's side and ripped a piece of the blanket, and applying pressure to his wound.

He may hate Hiashi with all his guts, but he couldn't help it. It was mostly for Hinata and Hanabi since he knew they would cry in the news of their father's death.

Neji didn't notice when Itachi creped up behind him and began to nibble his ears. "Itachi! Move!" Neji said, trying to push Itachi with one hand, which he failed terribly.

"Let him die, Neji. You hate him, right?" Itachi whispered in Neji's ear, as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

It was true, and I couldn't deny it.

"Yes, but…I'm thinking more of my cousins, then anything else right now!" Neji screamed. "Hiashi-sama, I hate you for what you did to me, but I'm not cold-hearted like you, so I can't see you die…"

It was in an instant, that the blanket that covered Neji, was ripped from his body. Neji gasped as he was thrown to the bed, by Itachi.

"It seems our plan worked, Hiashi." Itachi said, as everything change from Hiashi bleeding on the floor, to him standing and staring at Neji along with Itachi.

"What?" Neji asked, bewildered. Wasn't Hiashi bleeding to death?

"You fell for my genjutsu." Itachi said. His eyes were crimson red, like blood with black markings in them.

Neji stared at Itachi with wide eyes, confused and scared.

"Hmm, I guess you were right Itachi. Those eyes that you and your brother have are really from hell." He smirked.

'So they were just using it on me?" Neji thought and quickly tried to get off the bed by was pushed back by Hiashi. "Shall we have our fun Itachi?" Hiashi said as he pulled his pants down, revealing a hard erection.

Itachi smirked, him already naked. Neji watched with horrified eyes. Again? But I haven't even healed from the first time. He thought.

Itachi snapped his fingers, as two more guys came out. Deidara and Hidan.

"Were going to have a lot of fun, Neji." Hiashi said with a smirk.

Neji tried to get away, since he saw that Hiashi had left the door open when he came in, but the blonde guy grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back.

"Where do you think your going? We haven't even started yet." He said as he stuffed his cock down Neji's throat, and the silver haired guy, Hidan laughed and handcuffed Neji.

* * *

Sasuke moaned as he stroked his large member, in the thought of Neji. God, he needed him badly. He missed Neji, and also his touches, moans, screams, everything Neji offered.

If only he knew where Itachi went with Neji, he'd find him by now.

Sasuke moaned louder as he came. It wasn't enough. It wasn't the same, Sasuke thought as he started to stroke himself again, bucking his hips. I need more. I need him.

But someone stopped him midway, as the doorbell rung. Sasuke didn't care, he kept at it, bucking his hips even more, moaning Neji's name, until he came again.

The person at the door became rather impatient, now hitting the door with fists. "I'm coming, just wait already." Sasuke said as he got up, and went downstairs to open the door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said annoyed, to find Shikamaru at the door.

"Sasuke! He said out of breath. "We found out the location Neji is at!"

Sasuke eyes widened. "Lead me to the others." Sasuke said as he ran ahead.

"What the hell?! How am I suppose to lead you if your ahead of me?!" Shikamaru said as he closed the door for Sasuke and ran after him.

* * *

Cum spurting onto Neji, and that didn't help since he was covered in it already. He was glad that they weren't screwing him senseless, instead making him give each one blowjobs, and some stroking their member until they came on him.

He coughed as Hidan came into his mouth. He was getting tired of the taste of cum though, but rather have this instead of the other thing.

"I think he's tired of this." Deidara said, laughing. "What? We don't taste as sweet as Sasuke-Sama?"

They all laughed at that time. Neji got really mad now. "Shut up! The thing I like, no love. The reason I love Sasuke, is because he doesn't force me into this shit you guys are doing now! He loves me for me, not for my body!" Tears started coming out of Neji's eyes now.

He missed Sasuke right now, and wanted him back.

Hiashi looked furious. "Shut up!" He said as he slapped Neji, "I think it's about time that we got to the real thing." Hiashi said as he smirked.

"What? Wait!" Neji said as Hidan went behind Neji. "Itachi and you had enough fun with him. It's me and Deidara's turn now." He lifted Neji up, and slammed Neji down.

Neji screamed, since he still was in pain from what Itachi did with him the other night.

"Fine, Hidan." Itachi said calmly, even if he was mad.

Hiashi would let the young Shinobi's have their fun, but afterwards, he was planning of taking Neji with him, and running off later on.

Neji felt embarrassed. His uncle, and two other men were watching him while he was being fucked senselessly.

* * *

Sasuke and the group, minus Sakura, found there way through the forest, and found the secret hide out.

Sasuke opened up the door and before he could make it in, his teammates were knocked out and so was he.

* * *

Once he woke up, he found himself with his friends, tied up in front of a horrifying scene. Itachi fucking Neji, and Hiashi's cock in Neji's mouth while the others masturbated until they came on Neji.

"Itachi! What are you doing?!" Sasuke screamed, waking up the others.

Everyone's else's eyes went wide open and they couldn't believe the scene they were seeing.

Neji felt even more embarrassed. This was like a nightmare, and just looking at Sasuke made him cry.

"Stop crying!" Hidan yelled, and slapped Neji.

Sasuke's anger rose as he saw this. "Leave him alone!"

Some of the others feeling like they were about to throw up, and felt bad for Neji and Sasuke.

"Enjoy the show, little brother" Itachi said as he came inside of Neji and pulled out of him.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. After months of not submitting, I'm finally back. (Hopefully) Reviews please!!!!**_


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Replies:**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga: I thought it did too, but I mostly just wanted those 4 guys to be involved with Neji, to make Sasuke even madder. And well, that's what I came up with lol. xD Sorry for killing you for taking over 2 months to update, but really school's a pain +social life + dealing with private things, and well, I just ended up not updating at all. Maybe Pinky promise is more important than a swear? :D Yeah, I play trombone. I'm in the beginner band though since I just started last year in August, but I'm ok. xD Need to work on my high notes though. **_

_**Xxasianicexx: Yes, he is lol. I know, I need to stop hurting Neji, but I just love picturing it. xD**_

_**Oh yeah, about the breaks between parts, well , once I upload a document and try to use it in Document uploader, my work doesn't appear. So I try the next day, then it works. D: Stupid document uploader. And I've also noticed it's been getting rid of a few words in the story and up here. My god..**_

Neji wasn't going to let Sasuke suffer by watching this. He had to find a way to escape or at least keep them from what they were about to do. But it was hard trying to fight off 4 men.

Neji covered his mouth and closed his eyes as Itachi started to suck Neji's member. God he didn't want to moan in front of Sasuke like that.

Hiashi smirked at Sasuke, as Sasuke's temper rose. "Itachi! Stop fucking with me, and let Neji go!" He yelled. Itachi only chuckled as a response.

In another room, Haku finally woke up and stared at the ceiling. 'Neji!' He remembered and quickly got up. No one was in the room with him at the moment, which made it an easier escape for him. 'I should have never gotten mad at him. It wasn't his fault..' Haku thought. He blamed Neji for not coming sooner, but it wasn't Neji's fault, and he shouldn't treat it as such.

He quickly walked to the door, opened it a crack to peek and see if anyone might be coming or walking around. He did see the puppet guy, but he seemed to be napping.

Haku happily walked out the door, but went back in. 'What if this is a trick?' He couldn't just stand there, and think about it all day. He had to do something. Life was all about chances, so that's exactly what he was going to do. Take a chance.

He quietly left the room, and pass right by a sleeping Sasori, and Sasori didn't even budge. Once he pass by Sasori, he started to move pre-cautiously to Neji's room.

Itachi, again, was about to enter Neji, but got a surprise push from Neji. "You still have enough energy to do something like that?" Itachi laughed.

"No," Neji replied. "To do something like this!" Neji kicked Itachi in the face, which sent a shock of pain in Neji's lower back. He didn't care. He just needed to push them away from him, as long as he could.

Sasuke saw this, and tried to think of a way to cut the ropes at his wrist and ankles.

He saw a pin, or more like a mini sword in the middle of her ponytail in Ino's hair, scooted over to her which actually made her blush and grabbed the pin with his teeth. Ino blushed like crazy, but understood what Sasuke was trying to accomplish.

While the 4 men tried to push Neji down, Sasuke used the sharp pin in his mouth and successfully broke the rope of Ino's hands and once that was done, she untied Sasuke's arms, Shikamaru's, Shikamaru untied Chouji's and so forth until everyone was untied.

Sasuke, not able to hold back his anger any longer, charged at Itachi, who probably noticed this when more than half of the members were free and already had his clothes on, and threw a punch at Itachi, who successfully blocked it. And Sasuke knew this was going to happen, ran to Hiashi and took the pin out of his mouth, and stopped right in between Hiashi's eyes once he heard Hinata scream: DON'T! Instead, he knocked the old man out.

Sasuke began battling Itachi, but Itachi blocked everything he gave, and activated his sharingan, but it looked more advance than Sasuke's. Sasuke noticed that, because he remembered exactly now, what his father said:

_*flashback*_

"_Itachi, stop chasing Sasuke!" Mikoto said as she laughed. Sasuke took Itachi's book that his father told him to never take from his room, and if his father came home and saw the book in Sasuke's hands, he'd be in great trouble._

_Luck obviously wasn't on Itachi's side as their father came in and saw Sasuke, and grabbed his hand._

"_Son, what are you doing with that book?" He said as he took it from his hand._

"_That's yours, father? I'm sorry, I thought it was Itachi's since it was in his room."_

"_What?" He roared. "Itachi, didn't I tell you to keep away from this book!?! You will be severly punished for that!" _

_Itachi looked at Sasuke, angrily, sharingan activated and walked away._

_Sasuke, knowing he hurt his brother, ran to his father, Fugaku, and pulled on his sleeve. "Father, why are you so mad that Itachi took that book?" He asked._

_Fugaku sighed and looked down at his son. "Sasuke, if me and your mother passed away, I want you to burn this book, until ashes remain and throw those ashes into the sea."_

"_Why?" Sasuke asked._

"_Because, he will be able to use it. And not for good either."_

_Fugaku left his son behind, trying to understand what 'it' was, but Sasuke never found the answer. But turned around to say one more thing._

_*flashback ends*_

Now he understood, and now found out what Fugaku was trying to hide from Itachi. Those eyes, that his father tried to hide from both of them, and Sasuke disobeyed him. He didn't burn the book, instead, Itachi took it without him knowing and afterwards, Sasuke himself read it.

He wanted to know what was inside that book. He hasn't reached that level in order to use it, but Itachi already mastered it.

"Shikamaru! Naruto! Get Neji out of here!" He yelled.

Shikamaru and Naruto quickly ran up to Neji, but to be blocked by Hidan and Deidara. "Shit!" Shikamaru said, but Lee came quickly and gave a kick to Hidan's gut, and Naruto gave Deidara a punch to the face.

Shikamaru quickly grabbed Neji and ran out with the rest of the gang but Kiba helped out Naruto and Shino helped out Lee.

Sasuke tried his hardest to send a blow onto Itachi, but nothing worked. When he was thrown to the floor, he got back up again. He wasn't about to quit, and this was all for Neji. Itachi made him suffer, and after Itachi, he was surely going to go after Hiashi. Hinata's father or not, anyone who touched or harmed Neji, will get it harder than Neji did, unless Neji protested and convinced Sasuke to stop.

Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and Lee weren't having much of a problem except for Hidan literally trying to cut their heads off every second.

But that was quickly put to a stop, after Naruto sending a hard blow to Hidans stomach, gving an opening for Kiba, who grabbed Hidan's weapon.

"Let's see how you like having your fucking head chopped off, you ass!" He yelled as he swinged towards Hidan and Deidara.

Itachi kicked Sasuke in the stomach that, sent him flying to the wall. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to defeat Itachi, there was no way unless, like his father said: 'And if Itachi does get this power, you must become stronger in order to defeat him.

But he wasn't. The only thing pushing him was how Itachi treated Neji. Itachi walked up towards him, grabbed him by neck and slammed him to the wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, but was to preoccupied with his fight that he couldn't help his best friend.

Sasuke tried to pull Itachi's hands off his neck but failed, and Itachi only squeezed harder.

He balled up his fist, to send the finishing blow.

"Goodbye, little brother." He said.

_**Yup! That's it guys. The reason why the chapters are shorter than before, is because the story is almost done. I will get back to blood lust soon, but I also have to do something for yaoiqueen2010, and I also planned a Uke Gaara fic I was going to write soon. **____** So, I'm sorry for the shortness, but maybe the next chapter will be longer.**_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Thank you anyone who reviewed for the last chapter. Anyways, this chapter is the chapter before the last and I will give an extra chapter for all those SasuNeji/Uke Neji fans out there! Sorry for the long updates but I am going through something very personal and it's hard so I'm not really thinking of these stories or in the mood but now I am back in the mood and not as busy as before. So here you guys go! :D**_

Shikamaru noticed that Neji had gotten out of his arms and before Itachi could punch Sasuke, Neji grabbed Itachi's arms. "No, please stop!" Neji said. But it was obvious just standing was hard for him.

"Don't hurt Sasuke!" Neji said as his eyes started to close slowly because of the pain he was going through. Everyone was in shock. Hinata was touched by the scene of Neji protecting Sasuke, even though he is in that state. Though she saw how Neji's legs were shaking and knew he couldn't stand for much longer.

"You're so stubborn, Neji. Just like your uncle said you were." Itachi said as he threw Neji back.

Neji slammed against a wall with a loud gasp and then he was unconscious. "Pathetic." Itachi said. "The only thing your good for is sex." Itachi mumbled. Hinata then ran to Neji and with Shikamaru's help, took him near Ino and Chouji. Hinata let Neji's head rest on her lap

Sasuke, outraged, kicked Itachi in the balls and then punched him. He kept at this until Itachi began blocking.

"How dare you say that to Neji!" Sasuke growled. "If you didn't go around, fucking people senseless, then you'd know what other things another person can bring to you!"

Itachi closed his eyes without answering. The truth was…he did love someone but he knew that someone loved another already. He turned to look at Deidara who was fighting off Naruto and Shino. Yes, he loved Deidara but Deidara was already with Sasori.

"Foolish little brother." He then said and kicked Sasuke in the gut.

Sasuke's eyes widened, in shock. There was no way he could beat Itachi. He wasn't nearly as strong as him. And he didn't even read the whole book but Itachi did. What he needed now was a distraction.

He got just that. Deidara yelled as he was sent flying across the room and was knocked out. Itachi turned but swiftly turned back to Sasuke but once he did, he was looking into Sasuke's eyes and was sent into an illusion. Though he broke out quickly like Sasuke anticipated, he did see a few scenes of Deidara getting raped by Kiba (Kiba was the only sex freak he knew other than Itachi himself) but it looked like Deidara was enjoying it. Itachi broke out right after that but still was shocked. It took him some time before he focused back on Sasuke which gave Sasuke enough time to swing his foot to Itachi's chin. "Kiba seems to find Deidara very attractive." Sasuke said to provoke Itachi to go to Deidara but what he didn't know was that Kiba **did **find Deidara attractive since Deidara was Kiba's new math teacher but not Sasuke's.

"Ugh!" Itachi groaned as he fell. Sasuke sprinted towards Deidara and put the pin next to his throat. But he really wasn't going to. He gestured towards Shikamaru to knock Itachi out at the moment that he wouldn't expect it.

Itachi couldn't think straight and either wanted to attack Kiba or Sasuke. He knew Sasuke was only trying to get him to go to Deidara but he did remember hearing Kiba discuss something with Shino.

_*flashback begins*_

"_Hey Shino, don't you find our new math teacher hot? He has a nice ass too." Kiba whispered to Shino when Itachi entered the room to hand Deidara some files and Deidara seemed to have a smile the whole time and he was kind of blushing. _

"_You pervert!" Tenten whispered loudly. "Don't think Deidara-Sensei to be one of your new toys." She laughed._

_Itachi slowly turned to the little group over there talking about Deidara while Deidara signed some papers. He didn't show it but he was very angry with anyone who wanted to ravage Deidara._

_Shino noticed his stare and elbowed Kiba. "Stop it. If Itachi-Sensei hears you guys discussing something inappropriate, you'll get into trouble with Tsunade." He said._

_Kiba looked at Itachi and quickly looked down to do his work. He didn't want to get in trouble again. He already tried that on Kakashi-Sensei and that didn't go so well. _

_Itachi only continued to glare until Deidara got his attention._

_*flashback ends*_

Shino now understood what Sasuke was trying to do but once he remembered that same scene, he knew it wouldn't go as planned. Itachi charged at Kiba instead of Sasuke which surprised Sasuke a lot. But before Itachi could touch Kiba, Shino knocked him out. There was no way they could beat Sasuke's older brother unless they knocked him out and tied him up which is exactly what Ino did after what Shino did.

Sasuke then pulled Deidara over and helped Ino tie them up together. Hidan was defeated shortly after and also tied up.

Haku finally found the right room and came in, already going straight to Neji, who was still unconscious. "Is he alright?" He asked Hinata.

She couldn't answer. Even though Neji wasn't in Itachi's grasp, he was still hurt and unconscious. Does that even count for being ok?

"Of course he isn't. No thanks to you." Sasuke grumbled. He really was angry at Haku now. Other than Itachi and Hiashi, Haku was one of the main reasons why Neji ended up this way.

Haku looked at Sasuke hurt but then realized Sasuke was also right. "I'm sorry…" Haku answered.

"Come on Sasuke. We don't have time to fight or put the blame on someone for all this since we also going to have to get these crooks into jail, and Neji and Haku to the hospital." Shikamaru said. Neji also began opening his eyes.

Sasuke went straight to Neji after remembering what Itachi did. "Neji, are you ok?" He said, worried.

Neji only smiled and nodded with half lidded eyes. He saw that Itachi and Hiashi were now tied up along with the others and felt relief go through him.

Sasuke then placed a small kiss on Neji's lips but Neji wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and deepened the kiss. Everyone decided to let them come when they were ready.

Kiba took out his cell once he was outside and called his mother who happened to be a police officer and she hurried down there with a 10 more officers who took out the crooks into their police cars. They also had ambulances come and they took Neji and Haku to the hospital.

…_**break is here….**_

_**Next chapter might be very short. Probably no more than 2 pages in word document lol. And then that extra chapter I promised! It's 11:24 PM over here and I am going to upload the rest today as well and then the extra chapter will be uploaded tomorrow but I'll start today. (I'm not sleepy lol.) This chapter was actually barely 3 pages.**_


	13. Final Chapter

_**Here's the last chapter, guys. After this will be that extra chapter I know you guys will love. But can you guys please review for both of these chapters separately? I really want to know how well the other chapter went and this one.**_

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was behind bars and in the same cell with Deidara. He also heard Hiashi's voice and Hidan's in the cell next to his. Deidara went next to Itachi and placed his hand in Itachi's. "Sorry Itachi." He mumbled. "It's my fault why we ended up in this mess. If only I didn't let those brats beat me, I wouldn't have distracted you like Hidan said I did."

Itachi shook his head. "No Deidara. Don't blame yourself. Hidan's just angry that those kids took his scythe." Itachi said which led Deidara to laugh.

"Maybe your right." Deidara said. "I guess I was just feeling kind of guilty that it was possible that you and everyone else got into jail because of me."

"Don't worry about it. We'll get out." Itachi said.

"Wait…What?" Deidara said. Did he just hear what he though he heard?

"We'll get out." Itachi repeated himself.

"No! Do we have to go after that little pretty boy again? I'm tired of him…" Deidara muttered.

Itachi smirked. "No. This time to get Sasuke." He said while his smirk turned to his cold stare again.

Deidara was embarrassed that he actually insulted Neji which made him look like he was jealous. He really hoped Itachi didn't notice.

Too bad for him. Itachi did notice. "So, if you don't like Neji then why did you join in with us?" Itachi asked.

"Well…I'm not telling you…" Deidara answered.

"Come on Dei. Just tell me." Itachi then said.

Deidara looked at Itachi and then looked down at his palms. "Well, the reason I did may have been to get rid of my sexual tension but mostly because I wanted to see you, knowing you'd be there and nude." He laughed.

Itachi was surprised a bit but didn't show it. "And what about Sasori?" He questioned. He thought Deidara and Sasori were in love.

"I like him yes, but Sasori loves to use toys on me and well, I don't like those. I would if it didn't seem like he was only in it for pleasure."

"Hn." Itachi said. So he did have a chance.

"But Itachi, why go after your brother?" Deidara asked.

Itachi looked over at Deidara. He'd actually go after Sasuke and Kiba. "He got us in here and he wasn't even as strong as me yet but I didn't think he can use illusions. I guess he did read the book."

Deidara nodded and looked away, deciding not to ask more questions.

"Don't worry Deidara. I won't put you in trouble again." Itachi said and then hugged Deidara. He may love Deidara but didn't want to go too fast since he wasn't sure he loved him.

"Thanks." Deidara muttered as he hugged back.

…_**break is here…**_

Neji's eyes opened slowly and he saw all white, already knowing where he was. "Sasuke? Hinata?" He mumbled knowing they were there.

But Hinata wasn't there. She had to stay home for Hanabi and Sasuke was the only one there.

"I'm here but Hinata isn't." Sasuke said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…thanks for coming Sasuke." Neji replied.

"No, I was too late. I won't ever forgive any of those guys." Sasuke said, a bit mad at himself.

"Oh Sasuke, don't say that. It doesn't matter to me that you didn't come in time. Remember what I said before? As long as you came to get me was what matters." Neji said.

Now Neji noticed that there was another bed in the room with Haku in it but he was sleeping. Knowing Sasuke, he was pretty sure that Sasuke blamed Haku for everything that happened to him.

"Don't tell me you blamed Haku…" Neji muttered.

Sasuke looked away, knowing what Neji might say to him. Sure he blamed Haku, If Haku wasn't so weak, Neji wouldn't have to give himself in.

"And what if I did?" Sasuke said as he turned to Neji.

Neji frowned. "When he wakes up, you better say sorry." Neji said. "It's not all his fault. I should have told you about this."

"You couldn't have. Itachi would have killed Haku." Sasuke said. "None of this is your fault."

Neji smiled at him. "Fine, as long as you say sorry to Haku when he wakes up. He doesn't deserve anyone hating him right now."

Sasuke really didn't care. He was just glad everything was back to normal and Neji was here with him again. He did have to sacrifice his older brother for this but it was Itachi's fault. He deserved to be locked up but what Sasuke was afraid of was that the cell may have not been enough to hold Itachi in it. And he kept thinking he forgot something. But he wouldn't think of that now.

Sasuke leaned down to give Neji a kiss. He was mostly happy that Neji was here now.

…_**break is here…**_

What Sasuke didn't know was that he was right. He did forget something. Or more like they all did. Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu were still on the lose and no one even knew this. And that was how Itachi would break free with everyone else. Well…except for Hiashi.

…_**break is here…**_

_**Oh shit! It seems everyone forgot about the other three huh? Ha-ha! I knew it! Well, this is the last chapter to Love's a Pain but like I said, there will be an extra chapter.**_

_**Should I make a sequel? I was thinking of it but I wasn't sure.**_


	14. Extra: Moonlight Sensations

_**Replies for chapter ten: **_

_**Cole-Hyuuga: About that Uke Gaara fanfic, I'm not in the mood with it anymore. So I'm mostly sticking with Uke Neji, ItaDei and possibly a Uke Sasuke fanfic in the future but I don't know if Neji will be in it as Seme. With Sasuke it's not that bad but I just support Uke Neji too much for me to put him as Seme. And I also believe Sasuke to be the uke as well but when Sasuke's with Neji, he's better as Seme.**_

_**I love Shu-Chan: There's a big chance that there will be a sequel. And this is the extra chapter. No worries!**_

_**Replies for chapter eleven:**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga: I knew you'd say that. That's one of my favorite pairings too. Thank you very much! Really? I thought you might be annoyed by this…But I'll continue to do this if you would like me to. He he.**_

_**Replies for chapter twelve:**_

_**xxasianicexx: Ha-ha! That's understandable. :) And yes, ItaDei is sweet, :)**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga: Yup! Itachi doesn't want his help anymore lol. I couldn't help it. :) And I'm not sure yet. I have to think about it but Itachi will break out. That's for sure, with the help of Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori. There will be some drama between Itachi and Sasori for Deidara as well. ;) **_

…_**break is here…**_

"Sasuke Uchiha." They called his name first and everyone clapped and cheered as he went up and got his certificate, diploma and medals, Neji being one of them. They called Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara afterwards. It was 1 year and a few months after the issues with Itachi Uchiha and his gang. And now Sasuke was graduating. He wanted Itachi and his parents to see him now but Itachi wasn't the same like he use to be. Not after what happened. But today wasn't a day to think of those things. It was a day to celebrate.

After they called everyone, they had a celebration held by Tsunade.

Since they let the audiences go first and then the graduates afterwards, Sasuke searched for Neji at the party. He didn't want to stay; He wanted to spend the rest of his days before college with Neji, since Neji would only be in his third year of high school.

When he spotted someone with brown long hair, he started heading towards that person but then Naruto and Kiba walked in front of him.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. You graduated at the top of the school. Neji hasn't been distracting you?" Kiba snickered.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Sasuke said. "Neji and I haven't done any sexual intercourses since that time with Itachi."

"What?" Kiba said in shock. "You actually lasted that long? Damn…But why?"

"Yeah, masturbation was the answer. Try it." Sasuke teased. Naruto only laughed along with Sasuke and Kiba. He didn't know what he should say since he still had feelings for Sasuke. But he decided to just pounce once he was in college.

"And the reason why is because I decided to give Neji a break with sex since he's been through so much with Itachi and the others. I wanted to let him choose when he was ready to do that again.

"That's understandable. I don't need that, Sasuke. I got Shikamaru now." Kiba laughed. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked to hear this.

"Since when?" Naruto asked. He couldn't believe this. Kiba was a one night stand type of guy. They never thought he'd settle for someone.

"Oh calm down! It's not all that surprising." Kiba laughed. "And what about you, Naruto? Found anyone yet?"

Naruto gave Kiba that look that said; "Don't try changing the conversation."

Kiba was about to give a reply to this but then Shikamaru and Hinata came with drinks for all of them.

"Aww thanks Shika." Kiba said in a loving tone.

"Don't even." Shikamaru said. Everyone else started laughing along but then Sasuke just remembered what he was doing but once again was distracted.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura both said as they came towards the group with Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Chouji, and Shino.

"Congratulations!" Tenten said. "You graduated at the top." She hugged Sasuke and even though Sasuke wasn't the type to just hug anyone, he couldn't refuse such a warm hug. If he had to choose between Tenten, Sakura or Ino, he'd pick Tenten. Hinata wouldn't be a bad choice but she was a bit too shy for him. But he didn't need any of them. Neji was all he wanted now.

Three other graduates walked up. One was known very well. She had red hair, long on one side and short on the other. She wore black frame glasses and had glossy lips. Karin. She was Sasuke's ex-girlfriend. They didn't work out because after a while, Sasuke didn't feel that spark with her anymore. Even though he was bi-sexual, men appealed more to him and girls…not so much. But Karin made it the closest. He really did love her back then in their freshman and sophomore years but afterwards, it didn't work out.

Sasuke just liked men more.

The other two were Karin's friends. One since freshman year and the other she met this year, Suigetsu and Juugo. Sasuke really thought Suigetsu was annoying. He couldn't stand him.

"Hello Sasuke." Karin said. Ino and Sakura glared at her because she was the only girl they knew so far that got far with Sasuke. They never even came close.

"Hello Karin." Sasuke said. He did talk to her, but only when passing each other in the hallways or speaking a little bit at lunch.

"Congratulations, Sasuke." Karin said and gave him a hug. Sasuke returned the hug back and replied with; "You too." because Karin was called after Shikamaru. But after talking with the group, he decided to search for Neji again.

He went up to the brown hair he saw and ended up finding Haku. "Where's Neji?" He asked after reaching him.

"Ah, Sasuke. Neji told me to tell you that he went home but he wants you to stay because this is your big day. You should enjoy it." Haku answered. Haku told Neji it would be better if he stayed and congratulated Sasuke but Neji said he wanted Sasuke to stay for as long as he wanted since this was his last day as a high school student and his first day as a graduate.

"Oh…ok." Sasuke said. He was disappointed that Neji wasn't there but he knew that Neji didn't mean harm in this and just wanted Sasuke to enjoy his day with his friends.

After saying thank you, Sasuke then turned and walked back to his group who were sitting at a table and sat next to Kiba and Naruto.

_**..break is here…**_

It was 11:56 at night and the celebration was over 4 hours ago but Neji got a call from Sasuke saying he'd be home late because his friends wanted to hang out till midnight. Neji had no problem with this.

He laid down on the new bed him and Sasuke got. Sasuke decided to move into a smaller 2 floor house with 4 bedrooms (but one master bedroom, bigger than the other 3) and 2 bathrooms. Sasuke still believed it was too big but it was what he had to settle with for now. But once Neji went into college, Sasuke promised Neji that he'd get their house designed for them only.

Neji looked at the picture of Sasuke when they were at the beach. He remembered that as one of the times that it was hard to hold back his desire. He didn't believe he was ready yet back then.

Neji felt the heat surge through his body as his mind filled with the times him and Sasuke in the storage room. He gently slipped his hand over his groin and could tell that he was already hard.

"Sasuke~" Neji whispered as he started stroking himself. Sasuke wasn't the only one holding back but Sasuke relieved himself while Neji let it build up for over a year so it felt great touching himself.

He stopped and got the dildo that he hid from Sasuke, out of the drawer from under his underwear.

He knew he hadn't been stretched for too long so he took Sasuke's half finished lube and squeezed some on his fingers. He then pushed two fingers inside him and started stretching himself.

Once he felt it was fine, he then placed the dildo to his entrance, pushing it inside slowly.

"Ah!" Neji gasped as it went all the way in. It immediately hit his prostate. At that moment, Neji's free hand began pumping his rock hard shaft.

"Ah Sasuke!" Neji moaned as he felt himself coming to his peak, but stopped midway when he heard footsteps walking up the stairs.

He then went under his covers. He didn't think Sasuke would be back until 3 in the morning and now he was here. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't see him in this state.

The door opened slowly and then you could see Sasuke's form in the dark, with only the moonlight from the see-through curtains lighting up his face.

Neji face turned to a dark shade of red as Sasuke got closer.

"Did I wake you?" Sasuke asked as he neared Neji.

"No! Don't worry about me. I was already awake." Neji said but you could hear that something was wrong.

Sasuke sat down on the bed next to Neji and took a hair strand that was stuck to his face. "Are you ok Neji?"

"I'm fine!" Neji said and pulled the covers over his head.

Sasuke, obviously not buying it, pulled the covers off of Neji. He then saw something poking out of Neji's rear end.

Neji then stared at him with lust in his eyes and a blush that could only be seen because of the moonlight.

Sasuke, not believing this, pulled off Neji's robe and saw an enticing site. Neji was on his knees, pre-cum dripping on the bed from his member and Sasuke's dildo, halfway in his ass.

Sasuke was snapped out of trance once Neji called out his name. "Please don't stare at me like that." Neji muttered as he looked away.

Sasuke didn't answer which made Neji look at Sasuke. "Sasuke, Are you ok?"

Sasuke climbed on top of Neji and tackled his neck with his mouth.

"Sasuke?" Neji said in surprise.

"Tonight, I want to claim your body." Sasuke whispered in Neji's ear.

Sasuke then flipped Neji over and kissed him. He forced his tongue inside Neji's mouth, circling around Neji's tongue.

Neji moaned and kissed back while unbuttoning Sasuke's suit. He didn't want to take it slow this time. He wanted this more than anything else right now.

Sasuke complied and quickly unbuttoned his suit and white shirt underneath. He took them both off, showing his bear muscular chest. When he kissed his lover, Neji only laughed.

Sasuke looked at Neji, asking what was so funny.

"You still have your tie on." Neji laughed as he took it off for him. Sasuke then attacked Neji's mouth and slowly kissed down his jaw, to Neji's nipple. He laved Neji's nipples one by one, sucking and tugging at them until they became hard, pert and dark with blood.

Neji was moaning as the familiar feelings came swarming back as Sasuke targeted each and every single one of his sensitive spots by nibbling, sucking and licking his way to make Neji hard for him. By the time Sasuke was done playing with Neji's nipples, left hickey trails down Neji's neck and thrusting his tongue in and out of Neji's eager mouth hinting at what was to come, Neji was writhing on the bed slick with sweat as he felt the temperature suddenly rise, moaning for Sasuke.

Neji gasped and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and gave him a little push. "I want to pleasure you, Sasuke. I've made you wait for too long." Neji said.

Sasuke stared at Neji for a while but then sat against the bed head with his legs open. "Go ahead, Neji." He said with a smirk.

After unbuckling Sasuke's belt, Neji unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and unzipped it with his teeth, slowly. He then pulled down the boxers to reveal Sasuke's hard cock. No matter how many times Neji saw Sasuke's firm, thick and long member, he still was surprised.

He licked his lips and looked at Sasuke. He wanted to continue but decided to listen to whatever his dominant lover wanted.

"Go ahead." Sasuke purred as he pushed Neji's head towards it.

Neji didn't need to be told twice. In one swift movement, he deep throated Sasuke, which made Sasuke thrust his hips. Knowing Sasuke would react like this, Neji held down Sasuke's hips.

"Damn it Neji." Sasuke moaned as his fingers entangled in Neji's long brown chocolate hair.

Neji kept sucking and used his teeth at times to scrape the veins that were visible on Sasuke's member, which made Sasuke go crazy. He then sucked on the head and went down to the balls, putting one in his mouth.

Sasuke was moaning like crazy. "God Neji…" He groaned.

Neji went back to sucking Sasuke's member, while massaging his balls. He knew Sasuke wouldn't last for long.

Sasuke, knowing he would cum soon, pulled Neji away.

Neji looked up when Sasuke did this and saw that Sasuke was still panting.

But not long afterwards, Sasuke pushed Neji down and kissed him. Neji decided to give a fight this time for dominance but lost easily.

When they pulled away from each other, a line of spit was broken.

Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer and since Neji was already stretched, it made it better for him. There was no time to waste.

After removing the item from Neji's rear end, Sasuke positioned himself at Neji's entrance and rammed himself in. He wasn't about to go soft on Neji but not too hard either.

"Sasuke! Ahh!" Neji screamed. But Neji's joy came to a halt as Sasuke pulled out of him.

He looked up at Sasuke's blank face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Beg for me Neji." Sasuke said as he prodded Neji's hole. He wanted to see Neji beg for him first.

"What?" Neji asked.

Sasuke only chuckled and went all the way in, which led his lover to moan but he quickly pulled out, continuing at this pace.

Then they were gone. Neji's eyes which he had unconsciously closed snapped open and he whimpered at the loss. "Sasuke! Stop teasing me…" Neji whimpered.

Sasuke didn't even bother answering as he went on with his little scheme to make Neji beg for the pleasure and sex.

"Sasuke… Please…" Neji begged.

"Please what?" Sasuke said.

"Please! I want it! Fuck me however you like." Neji said.

Sasuke smirked as he rammed into Neji. He really was going to enjoy this night and he'd make sure Neji would too.

Neji tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulders and wriggled his hips, grinding them against Sasuke's to increase the friction and to get Sasuke moving faster. Sasuke groaned and pulled out until only the tip of his erection remained inside Neji. He paused for a moment before slamming back into Neji again and making Neji cry out.

Then Sasuke's self control snapped and he slammed repeatedly into Neji's hot tight passage again and again, Neji screaming his name over and over again as he clutched at Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke grabbed Neji's member, pumping it at the same time as his hips thrusting frantically in and out of the brunet that was writhing, moaning and screaming his name beneath him

"Sasuke!" Neji screamed loudly before his release.

Neji's screams drove Sasuke mad as he filled Neji's ass with his essence.

Neji looked up at Sasuke and kissed him. After they broke the kiss, Sasuke groaned; "Were not finish yet."

He then lay on his back and pulled Neji on him. He smirked as he saw Neji's surprised face as he pulled Neji's hips down.

"Ah! Wait Sasuke! No!" Neji screamed as Sasuke pulled him down at the same time as he bucked his hips up.

Sasuke groaned at the tight feeling of Neji surrounding his hot hard erection, his hips slapping against Neji's tight ass. God this felt great after that year long absence.

What surprised him was when Neji placed his hands on Sasuke's chest and began moving on his own. "Ah!" Neji hissed.

Sasuke, continuing his pace, looked up at Neji's face; flushed, spit trailing down his chin and his eyes shut tightly. Damn, that looked enticing. He didn't know why he decided to give Neji time but since he did, it made it even more enjoyable.

This continued on for what seemed like forever but there ongoing pleasure came to a halt. With a grunt, Sasuke tensed and his cock shot out stream after stream of hot cum with his seed flowing down Neji's and his thighs.

Neji collapsed on top of Sasuke, panting heavily.

Sasuke then pulled the covers over Neji and him, and lay like that until he began falling asleep.

"Sasuke?" Neji said.

Sasuke groaned to let Neji know he was listening.

"I love you." Neji sighed, blissfully as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too, Neji."

Neji looked even more beautiful as the moonlight shone on both of them.

…_**break is here…**_

Sasuke woke up since he felt the sunlight's glare and his annoying cell phone ringing. He saw that Neji held on to him tightly so he decided to leave that person on hold for another hour or two. He quickly fell back to sleep. There was nothing that could ruin this.

"Sasuke! Are you there? Pick up you dumbass! Itachi broke out! It's all over the news! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Kiba yelled from the phone. But it was too late. Sasuke was already in deep sleep.

_**Break is here**_

_**Hehe. I tried my hardest to make this fanfic hot but I guess failed. Well, I guess this means a sequel unless I change my mind. Poor Sasuke, thinking happiness was finally coming but then his big brother had to go and ruin the paradise. I'm soo tired. Sorry for delay but I didn't know how to make it. It's 2:44 AM over here. I had to read dopewrtjes "All you need is love and sex to survive xD 1 &2" in order to stay awake. It's actually what inspired me to make this story. I was also reading this Uke Sasuke fanfic called Loveless so I can could stay awake.**_

_**I NEED AT LEAST 7-10 REVIEWS TO MAKE A SEQUEL. But since I'm so nice, I might, MIGHT make a sequel even if I don't get many reviews. Reviews make me motivated to continue it but if I get a little, I don't feel up to it. Even Anonymous reviews are fine as long as you're not flaming.**_

_**Oh yeah, I wanted to put mpreg in this but don't know how. Any suggestions?**_


End file.
